He's my Wingman
by lahhdeeraegen
Summary: Bella moves to forks from california. she meets Alice and Edward. her best guy friend misses her, and moves to forks a couple weeks later. things get a little feisty. will conflict begin? OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"The plane will be landing in 15 minutes." The pilot announced. I'm moving to Forks, Washington. I used to live in Hollister, California. I don't know why I had to move in with Charlie. Stupid Renee and Phil. Renee thought it would be a great idea for me to live here, since there's so much drama at my old high school. I'll explain, I'm the most popular girl in my school, I'm rich, pretty, everyone wants to be my friend, and every guy wants to date me. Some stupid girl was super jealous and told my mom I was a whore and I slept with every guy in our grade. So not true. My mom believed me when I told her it was a lie. So some stupid girl got me in this mess and I have to leave my cheer squad, I'm captain too so that makes it suck even worse. I'm not a stuck up rich kid, I'm actually a super nice, straight A student. "Attention ladies and gentlemen the plane is landing." I grabbed my carry on and got the plane. I looked for Charlie but I found jasper instead. Jasper is my best friend; we always used to hang out when I used to live here. "JASPER!" I yelled.

"Bella!"

"Oh my gawd." I was already off the ground in his arms. He put me down.

"Where are your bags?"

"Oh I'm going to buy new clothes."

"Okay."

"So are we staying here or what?"

"Oh right, let's go." We started walking out of the airport to his hummer. We got into his hummer and took off. "How've you been Bella?

"Good."

"Are you happy to be back?"

"I'm super excited to see you again!" When we got to Charlie's he showed me my room, it was just the same old room from when I was little. I put the very little things I had away. When I was done I went down stairs. Jasper and Charlie were watching a baseball game. "Dad is it okay if I go shopping with Jasper?"

"Sure Bella."

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes Bells?"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked out to his truck.

"Do you have money Bells?"

"Yeah I have my credit card." Yes I have a credit card thanks to Renee and Phil. By the way it has no limit on it. "So jasper got a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? That's not what I want to hear."

"You'll get to meet her tomorrow along with my other friends."

"Sweet!"

We arrived at the mall. As we were walking into the mall I got a call from Renee. "Hello mom."

"Bella, sweetie I was calling to make sure you got there safely."

"I'm here and safe."

"Okay talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Ugh. The first store I saw was Abercrombie & Fitch. We went in. I didn't want to talk because I didn't really want to. I saw a really cute pair of skinny jeans. I got three pair of skinny jeans and two shirts. **on profile**

I spotted Jasper looking at some shirts. "Jasper did you find anything?"

"Yeah this polo."

"Okay, ready to pay?"

"Yeah, let's go." I paid for my clothes and Jasper paid for his. We walked out and went to American Eagle. I found a cute pair of jeans and four super cute shirts. Jasper started walking up to me. "Bella are we done yet?"

"One or two more stores then we'll go out to eat okay?"

"Fine" I walked over to the cash register and paid for my clothes.** on profile** "We're going to Hollister now." We walked into Hollister, Jasper and I went our separate ways. I found two pair of pants, three shirts, a fleece, and a pair of flip flops. I went to go see if Jasper had found anything and shockingly he did. He had three shirts and two pairs of pants. "You finally decided to get more then just one thing." I said jokingly. We went and paid for our stuff. "Want to go eat now?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, what do you have on mind?"

"McDonalds sounds good."

"Okay."  
We left the mall and went to McDonalds. I ordered a quarter pounder and Jasper ordered a double quarter pounder. "Jasper you know what?"

"What Bella?"

"You should stay over, so I'll have someone to hangout with. Just like old times. Want to?"

"Okay, I'll ask my parents."

"yay."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." On the way home jasper called his parents to ask if he could stay the night. They said yes, we just have to stop by his house so he can get some stuff. When we got to Jaspers house no one was home. "Where is everyone?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know they must have gone somewhere. Rose should be home unless she's at Emmett's house."

"ROSE" Jasper yelled. No answer, she must not be here. "I guess you have to wait until tomorrow." Rose and I are friends but not best, I usually just hang out with Jasper. "Are you almost done Jasp?"

"Yes just give me a sec." His phone started ringing.

"Your phone is ringing Jasp."

"Will you answer it?"

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is Jasper there?" a guy asked.

"Yeah hold on."

"Jasper some guy wants to talk to you!" I yelled.

"Tell him I'll call him back when I get out of the shower."

"He'll call you when he gets out of the shower." I told him.

"Okay." I hung up. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started texting Lucas; my guy best friend from California.

_What r u doing?-Bella_

Watching a movie. u?-Lucas

_At a friends house._

Which one?

_Jasper._

r u in forks?

_Yep._

I miss u already :)

_I miss u 2 :)_

See u soon?

_Hopefully._

:)

_G2G_

"I'm ready Bella."

"Okay." We walked out to his hummer. "Can I drive?"

"Are you insane?"

"No."

"I don't let my girlfriend drive why would I let you drive?"

"I'm your best friend."

"Fine, just once." I smiled I jumped into the front seat of his hummer and took off. When I reached my house, I saw my Saab Aero X sitting there on the drive way. "Whose car is that?" Jasper asked me.

"That's my car, Renee and Phil must have had someone bring it here for me." I was so excited I thought they were going to make me wait until I went there to get it. We went inside. "Oh yeah don't forget to call that dude back." I reminded Jasper.

"Thanks for reminding me." I went up to my room and set up an air mattress right by my bed for Jasper. I grabbed my toiletries and some clothes and jumped in the shower. I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. I walked in my room; Jasper was on the air mattress texting someone. "Hey."

"Hey Bells."

I'm going to bed already, 'night,"

"'night"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Bella POV

I felt my phone vibrating underneath my pillow. I got up and practically tripped over Jasper. He woke up after that. "Sorry." I mumbled as I went to go take a shower. After being in there for awhile I got out. I put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I blew dry my hair and straightened over parts of my hair that had to be, when I was done I put in up in a super cute pony tail. I went to go check on Jasper who was already ready for school. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "No not really."

"Alright then let's go to school." I said not too excited. We walked outside. "Do you want to drive my car to school?" I asked.

"Sure." I unlocked the doors and threw the keys to him. He started up the car and took off. I glanced at the speed odometer he was going over a 100 I wasn't mad or anything because I drive that fast too. When we got to school everyone eyes were on my car. "We should have brought your hummer." I said.

"Yeah, we don't want people to think your some rich stuck up new girl." He said jokingly. We both laughed. He found a parking spot right by a shiny Volvo. We got out right as the owner of the Volvo came out. He looked up at me and winked, I smirked. He walked over to Jasper they did that hand shake boys always do. "Hey Jasper whose the chick?" He asked Jasp.

"Bella, she's a friend of mine."

"Oh I see. Well does Bella have a boy friend?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask her yourself." I got really annoyed listening to them talk. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Edward stopped what he was about to say and looked at me as I walked over to where jasper and him were standing. "So who's this?" I asked Jasper.

"This is my friend Edward." I looked at him from head to toe. Once again he winked at me. I smiled an annoyed smile.

"Well Bella you better go get your schedule." Jasper told me before he walked off with Edward. I headed to the building. When I got in the lady at the desk smiled at me and said "You must Isabella."

"Yes." I replied politely.

"Well here's your schedule and a slip you need to have all of your teachers sign."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Have a nice day!"

"Like wise." I was off to start my day at Forks high school.

A couple of hours later.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell in the hallway on the way to lunch. I tried ignoring him but he wouldn't go away. I finally stopped to see what he wanted. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a boyfriend."

"No."

"Well I can change that."

"That's okay if I wanted to change that all I would have to do is snap my fingers." He looked shocked as if no one has ever said no to him before now. I walked away from him and went to the cafeteria. I saw Jasper at the snack bar and walked to him. "Hey Jasper!"

"Hey Bells, how's school so far?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"Met anybody new?"

"No, I didn't pay attention to anyone in my classes."

"Oh." I grabbed a salad and walked with Jasper to a table. One girl was already there. Jasper sat in the chair beside her. "Alice this is Bella, my best friend from California." I smiled at her. "Bella this is Alice, my girlfriend." She was really pretty her hair was short and spiky it looked really cute.

"Hi." I said.

"HI!" she said in a high pitched voice. As I sat down I looked around to look for Rose. Then I spotted Rose walking this way with a guy. When Rose saw me she screeched and ran over to me. I got up and hugged her and everyone just stared, I didn't really care because I've been getting stares all day. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday, I went to your house with Jasper but you weren't there."

"I was at Emmett's house."

"That's what Jasper thought."

"Well this is Emmett, he's my boyfriend."

"Hi, I'm Bella." I introduced myself again. We sat down then guess who came? Edward. I so wasn't in the mood to see him. He had his arm around some pathetic looking girl. The girl kissed him on the cheek and walked away after she left he sat down beside me. Everyone looked annoyed at this; I didn't know what was going on so I just ignored them. My phone started vibrating in my back pocket. I had a text message from Lucas.

How's school?

_Ehhh_

Lol. Bored without u :

_Like wise least u have other ppl_

But there not as fun as u ;)

_Hah! When r u coming to see me?_

Idk. Soon hopefully

_:) That would rock so much. _

I know. I'll talk 2 my parents

_U rock!_

I've been told!

_Conceited much?_

Ur worse

_lol Ttyl ily._

Ily2. :) 

I put my phone away and started eating my salad. "Bella, where did you move from?" Emmett asked me.

"From California." I replied.

"That's so frikkin' sweet!"

"I know right?" I had a feeling me and Emmett were going to get along really well. I noticed some girl walking towards the table. "Hey, Edward do you want to come to my party?" She asked.

"Jessica?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lauren's friend."

"Okay, Well I don't know it depends on if I'm free that night." Her name was Jessica and obviously she likes Edward. And he doesn't even know her name plus he's not even going to go to her party I bet. Poor girl. She walked and as soon as she was gone Edward asked "Bella so do you want to go to Jessica's party with me?"

"Can't you tell she likes you?"

"I know she likes me but who doesn't?"

"I don't like you."

"Whatever, you know you want me."

"If I wanted you I would already have you."

"Bella you're going to admit someday that you want me and my body." OMG he was so unbelievable. I started laughing at him and so did everyone else. "What are you doing after school Rose?" I asked.

"I don't know yet."

"We should go shopping." Then I looked over at Alice and said "You should come to." She looked for excited when I said that.

"Okay, then we can go out to eat with the guys." Alice replied.

"That sounds fun." I said.

"I'm in, too." Rose chirped. I gave Alice and Rose my cell number. Then the bell started ringing. I walked to sixth period and to my surprise Edward and Emmett were in my class. I walked to the teacher to have my slipped signed. "Bella have a seat next to Mr. Cullen." He told me as he handed my paper back. I walked over to the seat and sat down. This was going to take forever to end. "Class we're going to start reading The Merchant of Venice by William Shakespeare." I had already read this back in California, It was a good play. _This is going to be an easy class for now since I've already read this book._ I thought to myself. "Lauren, pass out the books to everyone then we'll begin." She got up and started passing out the books. When she was done the teacher said "Instead of reading aloud you're going to read to yourself." Nobody seemed to care. I made it look like I was reading so the he won't get mad at me. A few minutes later the bell started ringing. I had athletics last period. When I got to the locker room I went to the coach's office to have her sign my paper and get a uniform. I changed and went out to the track like she told me to. "Alright ladies we're going to be doing the golden mile today. You have to make each lap back in one minute and thirty seconds. This should be easy." She blew her whistle and we were off. I finished all my laps on time. When we finished we had to stretch. "Great job ladies no one got past one-thirty. Go get dress." I ran to the locker room and dresses into my clothes. I washed my face really fast. I left the locker room and went to the building outside to give that lady my slip. I walked to my car. Jasper was already there with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and _Edward._ I joined their little circle by my car and the Volvo. "Hey you guys"

"Hey Bella, what time do you want us to be at your house?"

"um five thirty?"

"Okay." _When did Charlie get home from work? _I asked myself. I need to find out soon. "Ready to go Jasper?" I asked. "Yeah" He kissed Alice on the lips. It wasn't anything like a make out just a peck. "Bye guys see you all later." We got into my car. I hooked up my iPod to the stereo and put on _Electropop _by Jupiter Rising. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped off to my house. I got home in less then five minutes. Charlie's cruiser isn't at the house. We went inside and chilled for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bella POV

Jasper was in the kitchen getting ice cream. I decided to text Lucas.

_Hey_

Hey what are you doing?

_Watching the hills. u? _

Homework

_Sounds fun._

Ecstatic. 

_Lol. _

G2G. ily.

_ILY2_

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Jasper had made him a sundae. He had vanilla ice cream with fudge on it, whip cream, and a cherry on top. It looked really good but I couldn't eat it because if took one bite I would want another which would lead to eating the whole thing. "Want a bite?" Jasper asked me.

"No, I'm good."

"Well stop drooling over it." He said teasingly, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"**The 7 things I hate about you!**

**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you**

**You're Vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You Love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry **

**I don't know which side to buy." **My cell phone was ringing. I ran over to the couch to get it. "Hello?" I asked panting.

"Bella?" that voice was familiar. Alice!

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Yeah, Rose and I are on are way we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, see you then." With that I hung up. I went back to the kitchen with Jasper. He looked at me and laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said still laughing. I looked at him angrily.

"WHAT?!"

"Your ringtone" I looked at him frustrated. I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to answer. "Come in." I told Alice and Rose. They walked in; I led them to the kitchen. "Hey Jazzykins." Alice said when she saw him. "Hey munchkin." He said, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He sent me death stares I didn't though care it was still funny. "Are you guys ready to go?" Rose asked.

"Yeah let me write a note for Charlie."

Dad, I'm going shopping with Rose and Alice. Order some pizza or go out to eat. Be back later tonight.

Bye. BELLA.

We walked out of the house. I saw a black Mercedes S55 AMG. "Who's car?" I asked.

"Oh it's my dad's. I didn't think we would have enough room in my Porsche." Alice said. I nodded at her response. I reached for my cell phone then realized I put it on the couch after I got off the phone with Alice. "Alice I'll be right back I left my phone on the couch." I ran to my front door. Once I was inside I went to the couch and grabbed my phone. I ran back outside to the car. I got in the back seat. Alice left my house and headed to Port Angeles.

Lucas POV

I was going through my all my pictures on my Mac. I saw one that made me smile, it was a picture of Bella kissing my cheek and I was smiling a huge smile. I remember that night like if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_We were at her house for movie night with some friends. The movie had finished and Nicole had just turned on the lights. Bella grabbed her camera and handed it to Hailey. "Hailey take a picture of me and Lucas." That's when she kissed my cheek. Everyone was cracking jokes. "Look at the two lovebirds." Eric cooed. _

"_When's the wedding date?" Ashley teased _

"_I'll be your best man Lucas!" Derek went along with Ashley. Bella started to go along with it. _

"_Come here sexy!" She purred then she pounced on me and acted like she was going to kiss me on my lips. Then she jumped up. Everyone started laughing including me._

_End Flashback_

That was a great night but we always joked like that with one of our friends. I got off my computer and went down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a vitamin water from the refrigerator. I started walking to the living room and just set there for awhile. _How am I going to get my parents to let me go to Forks by myself?_ I thought to myself. I got up from the couch and went to my room. I walked over to my cell phone, it was blinking new text message. I opened my cell phone, it was from Bella.

_Hey what r u doing?_

Nothing u? 

_Shopping._

Bought anything?

_Yes_

Pick a cute outfit out for when I go see you.

_Already have one!_

Now I need to go buy an outfit just for you.

_Make sure you look ten times hotter then you already do now._

How is that possible? Lol

_Coincided much? _

No just confident

_Haha. G2G love u!!_

Love u 2! 

I put my phone away and walked to my bathroom to take a shower.

Jasper POV

_These girls are taking forever to shop and I'm starving. _I thought to myself. I called Alice, after four rings she answered. "Hello Jazzykins."

"Alice I'm starving, when are you going to be done shopping?"

"We're almost done we're at the last store."

"Okay well I'm going to go get the others, then go to Port Angeles."

"Alright see you in a little while." I hung up and went outside. I got in my Hummer and took off to Edward's house. I grabbed my iPod and picked a song, Addicted by Saving Abel. I pulled into his drive way Emmett's jeep was in the drive. Now I won't have to go to his house too. I got out of my Hummer and walked into the house. Emmett and Edward were playing Call of Duty 4 on the PS3. "Hey guys"

"Can't talk playing game." Emmett managed to say. I laughed at them. I walked over to the couch. "Are you guys ready to go to dinner?" I asked. Emmett stopped playing and jumped up. "I'm ready!" he said smiling. Edward and I started laughing. When is Emmett not hungry? Edward turned off the PS3. We walked to my Hummer; I got in and started it. Emmett got in the back and Edward got in the passenger seat. I drove out of the drive way and headed to Port Angeles.

Bella POV

We walked out of the mall with bags full of clothes to Alice's dad's car. She opened the trunk and more then half of the bags fit in there the rest went in the back with me. "Where do you guys want to eat?" Alice asked us.

"How about Chili's?" Rose suggested

"Do you think the guys want to go there?"

"Maybe not, how about Outback?"

"Perfect."

"Bella, do you want to go there?" Rose asked me.

"That's fine by me."

"Call Jasper for me Bella and tell him to meet us at Outback."

"Okay," I grabbed my phone out of my front pocket and dialed his number. "Hello?" a voice said, it wasn't Jasper that was for sure.

"Jasper?"

"Sorry, it's Edward."

"Well can I talk to Jasper?"

"He's driving."

"Okay well we're going to Outback, meet us there."

"Okay see you in a few." I hung up.

"They'll be there in a few minutes." I told Alice.

Lucas POV

'Forks, Washington is 15 hours away from Hollister, California.' I read off the computer. _Why must she live so far from here? _ I thought to myself. I don't know if I'm going to be able to go see her, my parents didn't really seem to care. But the drive would take forever. I got up and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels a baseball game was on. The Texas Rangers were playing the Boston Red Sox.

Edward POV

I saw Bella sitting at the table when we walked in she looked so hot. I still can't believe she turned me down, I've never in my life been told no by a girl. Which made me want her even more, and I know what I have to do to get her.

Bella POV

The waiter came with our drinks when the boys got here. Alice waved at Jasper for him to come over here. He smiled his beautiful smile and walked over. He sat by Alice, Emmett sat by Rose, and guess who sat by me. Edward. He looked excited. This was going to be a long night. My phone vibrated. It was a text message from Nicole.

_how was school?_

_Okay._

_meet anyone new?_

_Yeah alice, Emmett, and edward_

_are the boys hot?_

_Emmett is beastly, Edward shrugs shoulders_

_Haha emmett's really that hot?_

_He's cute and taken!_

_Nvm. I miss u lots._

_I miss you 2. g2g about to eat._

_Love ya_

_Ditto_

I put my phone away. "Texting your boyfriend?" Emmett joked.

"No my best friend, Nicole."

Lucas POV

I got in bed and just laid there thinking. And I've decided what I'm going to do.

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas POV

Lucas POV

_Knock knock knock _

"Lucas wake up!" my mom was yelling. "LUCAS!"

"Go away!" I grumbled. I knew she wasn't going to go away.

"Lucas you have three minutes to get up." I threw the covers off of me and got up. I walked over to my door and opened it. "Yes, mother?"

"Your breakfast is getting cold." She smiled and walked away. I walked out of my room to the stair case. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. My mom handed me a plate with pancakes, eggs, and sausage. These were all my favorite breakfast foods. I dug into my breakfast. Ten minutes later I was done with all of my food. I got up to put my dishes in the sink and went to my room. I grabbed some stuff and went to my bathroom. I turned on the hot water and got in. 20 minutes later I was out. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my room. I put my clothes on. When I was finished getting dressed I grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and my car keys. "MOM, I'm going shopping be home later." I yelled. I walked outside into the garage and got into my BMW Z4 Coupe and drove to the mall. My phone started ringing. It was Nicole.

"Hello?"

_Lucas, what are you doing today?_

"I'm going shopping, you?"

_Hailey and I are going shopping, too._

"Really, wanna chill?"

_Yeah that'd be great. When are you going?_

"Right now"

_We'll meet you there._

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone and started blasting my stereo. I arrived at the mall ten minutes later. I called Nicole.

_Hello?_

"Are you at the mall yet?"

_I just pulled in. Where'd you park?_

"Front of the mall."

_Okay, we're right by it. Wait by the doors._

"Okay." I saw Hailey's Mini Cooper park by my car. They got out and started walking towards me.

Bella POV

The sun started leaking through the window and caused me to wake up. I looked at my cell phone to see the time; it was 11:30 a.m. I got out of bed and made some scrambled eggs and bacon. When they were ready I went to the living room and watched Spongebob. When I was done eating I went up stairs and took a shower. I stood in the shower letting the hot water pour over me, I used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I stayed in there another ten minutes and got out. As I went to my room I heard a knock at my door. "Hold on!" I yelled, I ran to my room and put on some sweats and a tank top. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. And there he was at my front door. "What do you want?"

"Well some friends of yours wanted to come over." Edward said innocently. I looked passed him and saw Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett walking to my door. "So can we come in?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, make yourselves at home. I'll be right back." I ran to my room and put on a pair of pants and a hoodie.

Jasper POV

We all walked into Bells house and went to the living room. Bella was upstairs doing something. I saw here walking down stairs in pants and Hollister hoodie. "Hey Bells!"

"Hey Jasp, What brought you guys by so early in the afternoon?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to hang with us." _It would be nice to get out of the house before it starts raining. _I thought to myself.

"That'll be cool. Let me get my shoes." After she got her shoes we went outside and got in my Hummer. I drove out of her drive way left to Seattle. On the way there it was completely silent then we heard

"**he's my best friend, best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy  
he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too."**

Everyone was in hysterics except for Bella. She had answered her phone. Everyone was quiet again, Bella got off the phone quickly. "What was that?" Emmett asked.

"My ringtone for when Lucas calls." She answered proud of her self. I plugged my iPod in and let Alice pick the music.

Bella POV

We were listening to Piece of me by Britney Spears. None of the guys wanted to listen to Britney Spears. They would complain but Alice would only turn it up louder. They learned to stop complaining deal with it. We finally arrived where ever we were supposed to be. Alice turned the music down and I asked "What are we doing?"

"You'll see." Jasper answered. It's October what could we possibly be doing? Pumpkins! We got out of the Hummer and walked into the mystery place. When we got inside there was all the stuff for laser tag. "Laser tag?" I asked.

"Yeah we thought it would be a great thing to do since we went shopping yesterday." Alice said.

"Do you like laser tag?" Emmett asked.

"I do actually we played all the time in California." We actually did, I was pretty good at it, too. We went to go pay and set a time. We had to wait five minutes. "I have an idea." I chirped.  
"What?" Rose asked.

"Why don't why buy a bunch of glow sticks?" They kind of looked at me in weird way. "In California we would put holes in them and put all the stuff on us."

"Oh my gosh! We should so do that!" Alice said in an ecstatic voice. We walked over to the glow sticks and paid for them. We put holes in them and started putting the stuff on us.

"Jasper, you and your party can go in now." When we went in they went over the procedures. Then we were off.

Lucas POV

These girls don't know when to stop. "Nicole, can we go now?" I'm hungry and ready to go eat lunch. "Yes, do you want to go out to eat with us?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Hailey, where do _you _want to eat?" I asked.

"Barneys Gourmet Burgers"

"Sounds good to me, meet you guys there?"

"Okay." We headed out of the mall, to cars. I got in and started it up. They followed me to the restaurant.

Edward POV

Bella was really good at laser tag and she looked really cute while playing too. Jasper was heading to 4th Street Grill. I looked over at Bella she was texting someone. That's when I got a text from Lauren.

_Hey Edward. – Lauren_

_Hey Lauren –Edward_

_Do you want to come to my party ?- Lauren_

_Idk..- Edward_

_U can bring ur friends. - Lauren_

_I'll ask if they want to go. -Edward_

Of course she wants me and my friends to go, we're all popular. Even Bella, even though she's new everyone's going to want to be friend her. "Do any of you want to go to Lauren's party?" I knew no one would really be interested since here parties aren't that great.

"Sure, we didn't really plan anything else." Rose said, that was a shock we hardly go to her parties.

_We'll go – Edward_

_GREAT! - Lauren_

Maybe I can get Bella to finally talk to me, without here dissing me. Jasper pulled into a parking spot. We got out and went inside.

Bella POV

Text from Jasper.

_Do you want to go to the party Bells? If not I can go over and we can watch movie and eat a bunch of junk food.__ -Jasper _

_That's okay we can go and we can all hang out together, but I want a rain check on that second option.-Bella_

_Okay we can do that Friday__.-Jasper_

The waitress came and got our orders. I put my phone away. Everyone sat there talking until our food came out.

Lucas POV

We finished eating. I paid, being such the gentleman I was. "Bye girls."

"Bye Lucas." I drove home. When I arrived I went up to my room to pack for my trip I was going on tonight. I left my "special" outfit in my car. I grabbed my toiletries, clothes, shoes, cell charger, and my laptop. And put them in my suitcase. I walked into my dad's office to tell him I was off. "Hey Dad, I'm taking off now."

"Alright son, be careful."

"Always am, where's mom?"

"She should be in the Library." I give him a hug and walked to the Library.

"Mom?"

"Hey son, are you leaving?"

"Yeah"

"Be careful and call me every chance you get."

"Okay mom, love you."

"Love you, too." She gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek. I walked out and headed to my car. I put my stuff in the trunk and headed to Forks.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

**Bella POV**

Rose and Alice thought it would be fun to do my hair and makeup. I went ahead and let them because I didn't feel like doing it. When they were done I put on a pair of skinny leg jeans and a tight cami. I put on 3 inch stilettos. Alice and Rose wore something similar to me. Jasper was picking us up at my house. "Bella you look HOT!" Rose said.

"Agreed." Alice pitched in.

"We all look HOT!" I told them. KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door; Emmett was standing there with a goofy grin on. "Whoa you guys look HOT!"

"We know!" Rose said as if it was completely obvious. "Wait until Edward see's Bella, he's probably going to jump her bones." Everyone started laughing. He probably would though; he's such a man whore. We walked over to the Hummer. "Hey girls, Alice you look beautiful." Jasper said as we got in. "Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He's at the house; he said he had to do some things before he left to the party and that he'll meet us there." Emmett answered.

"What could he possibly be doing?"

"Getting ready, so he'll look as good as me!" Emmett joked. We laughed at him. Ten minutes later Jasper parked by a curve. Alice called Edward really fast. "He's just pulling in, he said for us to wait right here." Three short minutes later he was right by me. "Damn Bella you look HOT!" He blurted. I turned to him and said "So I've been told." All my friends laughed, we walked inside. There weren't a lot of people but for Forks there was. Alice grabbed my arm and I grabbed Rose's. We started dancing together as if we were alone. I was in between both of them. After we danced for five minutes some guy tapped on my shoulder "Want to dance with me?"

"Sure." I walked off with him and started dancing. I stopped dancing. "I need a drink, be right back." I walked over to the drink stand and grabbed a bottle of water. Edward started walking over to me. "Hey Bella, do you want to dance?"

"Won't Lauren want to dance with you?"

"Yeah, but I want to dance with you."

"One song, then I'm done." We walked to the dance floor.

**Lucas POV**

I'm in Grants Pass, Oregon now. I s aw Best Western Grants Pass Inn and decided to stay there for the night. "How can I help you?" The guy at the front desk asked.

"I need a room for the night."

"Okay." He gave me my key and I went up to my room. I jumped in the shower, when I was done I went to bed.

**Bella POV**

I decided to text Jasper really quick.

_Will you stay the night? _

_Sure, Movies?_

_YES!_

"Alice, are you going home with Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll drop the rest off. I'll call you later." He gave her a kiss. She walked to the Volvo. "Jasper, can I drive? And if you do drive you can talk to Alice." I asked him.

"Sure." I jumped in the driver seat and drove to Jasper's house. I pulled to the curve and Rose and Emmett got out, I started driving to my house. When I got there I parked right beside my car. We got out of the Hummer and went inside. He went up stairs to get the air mattress ready. I grabbed a movie but I knew I was too tired to watch it. When I got up to my room Jasper was already laying down halfway asleep. "Friday?" I asked.

"Definitely" I got in bed and fell asleep.

**Lucas POV**

After I woke up I jumped in the shower. When I was done I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I decided to call my mom. After a few rings she answered. "Hello?"

_Where are you?_

"Grants Pass"

_Okay call me at your next stop._

"I will, Love you."

_Love you, too._ I put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed all my stuff. I checked out and went to my car; I put everything up and took off. When I saw a gas station I stopped to fill up. _I can probably be in Forks today._ I thought to myself. I drove seven hours yesterday. And I have eight hours left today. I drove out of the gas station.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, are you awake?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" I answered. I rose up and started walking down stairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Jasper was trailing behind me. When I got in the kitchen, Charlie was sitting at the table reading the news paper. "Morning Dad"

"Good morning kids."

"Morning Charlie"

"What do you want to dad, Jasper?" I asked.

"That's okay sweetheart I ate cereal. I'm going today with Billy Black."

"Okay dad"

"You two should go down to La Push later."

"Sounds fun" Charlie got up and left.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cereal." I grabbed two bowls and boxes of cereal. I got Lucky Charms and Jasper got Frosted Flakes. We sat in silence until we finished eating; I put our bowls in the sink. When I looked at Jasper, he was texting someone. "Do you want to go to Edward's house and play truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Um, sure"

"Okay, do you know where he lives?"

"I don't think so; I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay." With that he left. After I washed the dishes, I took a shower. I was in there for at least 30 minutes. When I got out I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeves shirt. After I dried my hair, I straightened it out. I grabbed my keys and left. My iPod was dead so I couldn't listen to it. I drove up to Jasper's house, but I didn't see his Hummer so I just left. I tried calling his cell but it went straight to voice mail. I started driving to La Push to Billy's house. When I arrived at Billy's house it started raining. I reached for my sweater and an umbrella. I opened the umbrella and walked to the front door. As I was going knock the door opened and a big, tall, muscular guy opened the door. "Whoa!" was all he could get out, but I have that affect on guys. "Hi, my dad said I should come here."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, this is Billy's right?"

"Yeah, do you want to come in?" I walked in. His house was so cozy looking. "Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Um, he should be getting here soon. Do you want to wait?"

"Sure" He's quiet and it's bothering me. "So, what's your name?"

"Jacob." OMG! I remember him now, we use to hang out when were little. "Jacob do you remember me from when we were little?" He sat there thinking and a second later he was like "BELLA?"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"No way, that's cool." The door bell started ringing, Jacob didn't answer the. They just walked in. It was two boys and three girls. "Hey Jake!" They all said at the same time, one girl went and kissed him. She had shoulder length hair, its dirty blonde, she was orange which meant too many fake 'n bakes. "Who's she?" She asked.

"That's Bella." I smiled at her. She looked threaten since I was prettier then her. Thankfully my phone started vibrating. "Hello?"

_Bella where are you at?_

"La Push, where are you at?"

_My house; waiting for you._

"Oh well I'm leaving be at your house in a few." I looked at Jake and said "Tell Charlie I went with Jasper."

"Okay." I walked out of his house and got in the car. I pulled out of his drive way and started driving over 100 MPH. I got to Jasper's in no time. I honked at him to tell him I was here. He walked out and got in my car. "Don't you need to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just tell you where to go."

"Okay." I started driving, he gave me the directions. I got there pretty fast. Alice opened the door before we even got to it. "Hurry up." When we got inside everyone was already there, sitting in a circle. We walked to the circle. I sat between Alice and Emmett.

**Lucas POV**

I stopped at a gas station in Portland, Oregon. After I filled up my gas tank, I went in to get some snacks and a Monster. I had four hours and thirty minutes left until I was in Forks, Washington.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

**Bella POV**

We couldn't play truth or dare because Edward's and Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, got home right when we were starting. Since we couldn't play we decided to play baseball. Esme and Carlisle played, too. Edward was first to pick and Emmett was second to pick. "Bella," Edward announced. Emmett looked around but we already knew who he was going to pick, "Rose,"

"Jasper,"

"Esme,"

"Alice."

"Carlisle."

"Heads or tails?" Edward asked.

"Tails." Edward flipped it, it landed on heads.

"We bat first." Emmett's team went on the field. "Want to bat first Bella?"

"Sure." I walked up to the plate, Emmett threw the ball, I didn't swing. He threw a fast ball, I swung and hit way out there. I made it to second base. When I looked at Edward he was shocked at how far I hit. Alice was up to bat next. Emmett threw a curve ball to her; she swung and hit it right to second base. Jasper was up to bat next, Emmett threw a fast ball, he hit it like if nothing; I made to home plate, Alice made it to second, and Jasper made it to first. Now it was Edward's turn, and the look on Emmett's face you could tell he wasn't going to go easy on him. He threw a change up to him, Edward swung and missed, the second one was a fast ball. Edward hit a pop fly to third base; Rose caught it. We switched to out field, **(A/N: I know there's three outs but their doing one out and they switch) **Esme was batting, Edward was pitching, he threw the ball, it wasn't fast but it wasn't slow. She hit to center field, she got to first base. Rose was up now, Edward didn't hold back, he threw a fast ball to her; she hit it all the way to Left field. Esme took off to second base, and then third, she made it there right on time. Rose made it to second base. Carlisle was up, Edward threw a change up, Carlisle hit to second base, Rose stayed there, Esme was on her way to home, Carlisle got out at first.

_An hour later_

We stopped playing baseball because it started raining, we won by one point. Now we were headed to the ice cream parlor. I know weird we stopped playing because it was raining and now we're getting ice cream.

**Lucas POV **

_I'm an hour and a half out of Fork_s- My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone. I looked at the id it was Bella. "Hey Bells!"

_Hey Lucas, I haven't talked to you in forever, so I decided to call you._

"I know."

_What are you doing?_

"Driving around town, what are you doing?"

_I'm eating ice cream with my friends._

"Sounds like fun."

_Yeah, how was your shopping trip with Hailey and Nicole?_

"They took forever; I thought I was going to die." She giggled at me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

_You, how could you die?_  
"I was bored and I only went so I could get _some _new clothes."

_The mall is frikkin' awesome. _

"Not to boys." I knew she rolled her eyes at that.

_The average teenage boy._

"Funny, talk to you later."

_Okay, love ya!_

"Love you!" I put my phone in the cup holder. I started speeding up so I could get to Forks faster. I was going a little over 120 MPH.

**Bella POV**

After I got off the phone with Lucas, everyone was ready to leave. We piled into the jeep. Emmett took off to Alice's house. 5 minutes later we were at the Cullen's house. "What now?" Edward asked.

"We could watch a scary movie." Alice suggested. No one had a problem with it. We walked into the movie room. Edward grabbed one of the movies out of a bazillion. He said it's supposed to really scary.

**Edward POV**

I picked a really scary movie; I knew Bella was going to need someone to block the scary parts for her. And that someone was going to be _me_. I put the movie into the DVD player and turned off the lights. I sat down beside Bella; I tried to put my arm around Bella but she'd always move it. I gave up for a while and tried again, but this time she let me. I think I might have a shot with her. I suddenly started vibrating; I pulled my phone out and turned it off. I wasn't about to ruin this moment. After a while Bella wiggled out of arm and whispered "You didn't actually think I was going to keep letting you do that, did you?" I knew it, I knew it.

**Bella POV**

The movie ended, I knew it was time for me to leave so I could cook for Charlie. "I have to go now, talk to you guy at school tomorrow. Do you need a ride Jasp?"

"Thanks but I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Okay." I walked down stairs and headed to the door. When I got to my car I fired it up. It started; I drove off as fast as my car would let me. When I got home Charlie was pulling up, thankfully he didn't see me. I walked into the house. When Charlie got home I asked what he wanted to eat. "I ate at Billy's." Since I didn't have to cook for Charlie I decided to just go to Port Angeles and get some fast food. "Dad, I'm going to go get something to eat. Be back later." I walked out of the house and got in my car. My car started with ease, I drove off to Port Angeles. Forty five minutes later I was in Port Angles, I drove up to a Jack in the Box. "Welcome to Jack in the Box, how can I help you?"

"I want three tacos and a medium Root Beer."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay drive up to the front." I drove up; my food came out two minutes later. I ate on my home; it took me almost an hour to get home. When I got home I took a shower and went straight to bed.

**Sorry this chapter is really short. I wanted to start on chapter seven because I have a great idea. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter seven should be on by tomorrow. **

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

**Bella POV**

I let the hot water pour over me for a while. I got out and put on a Milley Top by Lauren Conrad (white), long Leggings by Lauren Conrad (Black), and to top it off a Classic Vintage Light Weight Scarf by Abercrombie and Fitch. I grabbed my keys and took off for school. My iPod was charged so I hooked it up and put on Just Dance by Lady Gaga. A shiny Volvo started honking at me, it was Edward. Not a shocker I made a sharp U turn and started driving as fast as my baby would go. He turned too, I passed my house. I saw a dirt road and turned in it, Edward passed me. I turned around and headed to school. When I got to the parking lot I saw the Volvo. He pulled in as I parked, he parked right beside me. I got out and waited at my door. He got out and stared at him "nice job Cullen" Lauren and Jessica were heading our way. "Your girlfriends are coming!" With that I walked away. When I got in the building I spotted Alice and Jasper standing together. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Bella, where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He's with Lauren and Jessica" You could tell she was annoyed. The warning bell started ringing, we walked our separate ways.

**Lucas POV**

The sun light was flooding through the window and caused me to wake up. I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower. I stood under the hot water; I shampooed my hair, and washed my body. I rinsed off and got out. I put on my "special outfit". When I was done getting ready I gathered all of my stuff. I checked out of the hotel room I was in and headed out. I drove to a town nearby, La Push. I saw the beach and stopped there, I walked down there; No one was there. I stood there starring at the ocean for a long time. I headed back to car. When I looked at the time it was twelve o'clock. I text Bella.

What R U doing?

_Lunch just started._

Cool.

_I'll text you when I get my food._

Okay, ily

_I LOVE YOU TOO! _

I headed to Forks high school. When I got there I spotted Bella's Saab there was a parking spot still opened so I parked there. I walked to the office, "How can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked me.

"I'm here to see a friend." I answered.

"Okay, sign here and you can go." I signed in.

"Where's the cafeteria?"

"It's right down over there."

"Thank you." I started walking to the cafeteria. I took out my phone as I opened the door. I saw Bella at a table, I text her saying: turn around!

She turned around and screamed when she saw me; she ran towards me and jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist. I squeezed her as tight as I could without hurting her. "When did you get here?" she asked squealing, still not letting go. "I drove down here after I finished shopping with Hailey and Nicole."

"Did they know about this?" she asked, not in an angry way though.

"No only me and my parents." She smiled at me and hugged me as tight as she could. I didn't notice before but everyone was staring at us and it was dead silent. She jumped off of me and dragged me to the table she was sitting at. "Everyone this is Lucas, my best friend from California." Bella was super excited. I smiled at everyone and waved. "Lucas these are my friends, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Edward."

**Bella POV**

_Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh_ I kept repeating in my head. Lucas is really here, I've missed him like crazy. I got out his arms and looked him up and down. This was his special outfit. "Turn around." I told him, he did. "Not bad at all."

"Now you, turn." I started spinning really fast so he couldn't see. "Stop" he pleaded. I completely stopped spinning for him to look. "You look beautiful." I smiled and pulled him to the table. "Everyone this is Lucas, Lucas this is Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and his tag a longs." He waved at them; Jasper was looking at him from head to toe like a big brother would. I was still smiling a bright, huge smile. I pulled my chair to sit when Edward interrupts me "Only eight people can sit here and there's already eight here."

"Okay I'll sit on his lap, problem solved." I gestured Lucas to sit down, he did; I sat down on his lap. "How long are you staying?" Jasper asked.

"How long Bella wants me too." I smiled at his response.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really. How long do you want me to stay?"

"Forever, you're never going home, I'll tell your parents I'm kidnapping you." He laughed at my response.

"Okay."

"Where are you staying?" Edward asked him.

"My house," I responded for him. He smiled at me. "You'll get situated at my house after school. Oh, that reminds me do you guys want to come over after school?"

"Yeah that'll be fun!" Alice said excitedly.

"Okay."

**Lucas POV**

_After school_

I was driving behind Bella to her house. Of coarse she was driving really fast as usual, I drove the same speed she did (120mph). There were three cars behind me, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. We got to Bella's house a couple of minutes later. I parked by the curb, I grabbed my bags and got out of my car. Bella ran to me "Do you need help?"

"Um, here can you carry this?" She nodded, I handed her the lightest thing I had. She's not weak I just didn't want to hand her something heavy. We walked inside. "Everyone can chill in the living room while Lucas and me put his stuff away in the guest room." She told them leading me up stairs. She opened a door; it must have been the guest room. I had a twin sized bed, a dresser and a night stand. The window was perfect size; Bella walked over to the dresser and put the bad on it. I just dropped them on the floor and took in the moment. "Ready to unpack?" she asked.  
"Yeah" I bent down and grabbed my bags. I set them on the bed and unzipped it. Bella walked to the bed and stood there beside me. I just wanted to pick her up and kiss her. She helped me put my clothes on hangers and fold them. We put all the clothes that are on hangers in the closet and the folded close in the drawers. We finished in 15 minutes. "We're all done." She smiled. Damn I love her smile, I smiled back at her. I grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me as tight as she could. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. She pulled away a little to look at me; we were smiling at each other. Her beautiful, big brown eyes were sparkling like a million diamonds in the light. I lifted her a little higher; she leaned in closer as did I.

**Bella POV**

Right when Lucas and me were about to kiss we heard someone yell "I'M HOME!" The voice sounded very familiar, Lucas set me down on the floor. We ran down stairs and I saw who yelled "I'M HOME!"

**Please Review. **

**I'm writing chapter 8 right now!**

**It'll be up tomorrow by the latest!**

**:D**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

**Lucas POV**

Ugh, stupid Hailey ruined it. I was so close to kissing Bella for the first time not just joking around.

**Edward POV**

I saw a girl who had the same figure as Bella but with Blonde hair standing at the door. She was hot, too. Then I saw Bella and Lucas running down stairs and Bella pounced on the girl. "GET…OFF...OF…ME!" the blonde yelled playfully. Lucas grabbed Bella off with ease; Bella gave the Blonde a hug. "When did you get here?" Bella asked.

"An hour ago, the plane ride was so boring." I stopped listening to what they were saying and listened to music on my iPod.

**Bella POV**

I'm super excited I have two of my best friends at my house. I grabbed Hailey's arm and took her to the living room before we got there I told her what I was doing "I'm introducing you to my friends."

"I can do it myself Bella." She didn't say it in a mean way, she said it in a I'm-not-shy way. When we walked in she says "I'm Hailey!" Alice jumped up and told her everyone's name. Hailey walked into the kitchen I stayed here talking to everyone. "Bella this has been an eventful day for you _two _of your best friends came down to see you." Jasper said.

"Isn't it great? Their frikkin awesome, Hailey loves to shop; we can all go shopping together. Lucas is captain of the football team and he's really good at basketball, we would play all the time at my house."

"We should go shopping tomorrow after school." Alice said excitedly.

**Lucas POV**

Hailey and I were standing in the kitchen. Before I could say anything she asked "Why so mad?"

"You have the worst timing ever Bella and me were up stairs unpacking and we-"

"You two kissed!" she screeched and started dancing her happy dance.

"No, we almost did but then you came in and yelled 'I'm home'"

"I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug and said "It's okay there's always next time. Anyways I'm glad you came." I let go and walked into the living room to see Bella.

**Hailey POV**

A super hot boy came into the kitchen when Lucas walked out. He smiled a crooked smile and winked at me. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well I usually need to know the girls name I'm taking out."

"In that case it's Hailey." I winked at him and walked off into the living room. I sat down on the couch beside Bella; I rested my head on her shoulder. "It's been a long day." I mumbled.

_Three hours later_

**Bella POV**

I just got out of the shower and got dressed. When I went to my room Hailey was on the bed half way asleep. I pushed her over a little to lie down. I stood at the ceiling for a while and got bored; I got out of bed and walked to Lucas's room. He was still a wake; I climbed into his bed and started talking to him. "Why are you still up?" he asked me.

"I couldn't sleep and Hailey's already asleep so I can't talk to her."

"Okay, what do you think about Forks High?"

"It's alright so far."

"That's cool." He yawned, it was contagious, I started yawning too and fell asleep.

_In the morning_

When I woke up Lucas's arm was around my waist. I wasn't mad it kind of felt like it belonged there. I gently grabbed his arm and lifted it up off of me and walked to my room. Hailey was still asleep, I quietly but quickly grabbed my clothes and toiletries and took a shower.

_20 minutes later_

I looked at myself in the mirror; I had on a pair of Hollister jeans on and an American Eagle shirt on. _Perfect! _I thought to myself and walked out of the house, into my car. On my way to school I listened to Nickelback. The parking lot was already getting full. I parked beside Edward's car; I got out and walked to the building. "Hi" some random dude said to me.

"Hi?" I looked at him kind of weird because I didn't know him.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton." He did that James Bond thing, it was kind of weird, but whatever.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Are you Charlie's daughter?"

"Yeah I think I am." With that I walked away, he came after me; he followed me for a long time. I went into my first period class, thankfully he wasn't in it.

**Later in the day**

**Luca POV**

When I walked down stairs I saw Hailey watching cartoons, she didn't see me. So I started walking slowly and quietly, I went through the kitchen and snuck up behind here. "YAHHH!" I yelled, she screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped at least five feet off the couch. I started laughing so hard I started to cry. I sat down beside her and she punched my arm. "Ow what was that for?" I whined.

"For scaring me like that."

"Oh, well do you want to go to Bella's school at lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready and then you can get ready."

"Okay." I walked back upstairs to take a shower.

**Hailey POV**

_Lucas is taking forever in the shower. _I thought to myself. I walked to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. I ate it in five minutes; I washed the bowl and spoon. Lucas was _finally_ done, I jumped in the shower. I spent 20 minutes in then got out. I dried off and out jeans and a tank top on with a hoodie over it. I put my hair in a slick high pony tail. I went to Lucas's room and got him. "Hurry we need to go now!" I told him, we left his room and went to the school. It took us ten minutes to get there since Lucas drove like five MPH. We got out of the car and I jumped on his back. "Hurry horsy!" I yelled. He started running to the cafeteria. He ran through the doors and everyone started starting at us, he didn't care though he ran to where Bella was, she was laughing at us, he put me down and kissed the top of here head and said "Hey beautiful." She smiled at him; everyone at the table was looking at her. They kind of looked confused. Alice was about to say something when Edward asked "What's going on?"

"Um well friends of Bella wanted to come see her for lunch." I replied to him.

"I can see but are you two going out?" He pointed to Bella and Lucas.

"No, can't two best friends say nice things to each other?" I asked.

"Well yeah but that was more then nice." He said.

"Anyways you guys what have you two been up to all morning?" Bella asked.

"Watching cartoons and getting ready to see you." I responded.

"Sit down you Lucas and Hailey." Alice told us. I sat on one side of Bella and Lucas sat on the other. 

**Sorry another short chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm starting on chapter 9. It may be up tomorrow.**

**Anyways:**

**Review Please. :D**

_**BTW if you want something in here that you think will be a good idea tell me in a review.**_

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

Alice and Jasper walked with me to my car after school. "Do you guys want to come over again?" I asked them.

"Yeah, maybe we won't have another surprise visit." Alice giggled as she replied to me. "Okay follow me there, everyone else can come to." I told her. She text someone; I got in my car and took off. I saw a car behind me; I didn't know who it was though. I parked on my drive way and stayed in my car for while. Alice's Porsche pulled up and parked on the curb as did Edward's Volvo. They got out of their cars and gathered in a circle and stood there for a minute. I opened my door and waited until it came up and got, I shut it and walked over to the group. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing we were just waiting for you to get out of your car." Jasper answered me. "Well let's go inside." I told them. They followed me to the door. When I opened it I heard people screaming and running around; we all got in really fast to see what was going on, when we saw Lucas running with Hailey's t-shirt. Lucas slowed down and Hailey jumped on his back and grabbed her shirt from him. I cleared my throat and they stopped and looked at me. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well we were watching TV and then I bit Lucas because he was eating all the popcorn and I wanted some. So we started wrestling with each other and some how my shirt came off and he grabbed it off the floor and I started chasing him bur I couldn't ever catch up to him so I ran upstairs and took his cell phone but he didn't care. And then you came and Lucas started slowing down and I jumped on his back and grabbed my shirt." She held up her shirt up and realized she needed to put it back on. She wasn't embarrassed though, but why would she be? "I can't believe you two; you guys wrestled in my living room while I wasn't here. How could you two do that?" I whined; everyone was looking at me with confused eyes but Lucas and Hailey. "Ah we're sorry." Hailey said apologetically and then she came up to me to give me a hug. She pulled my shirt off of me and started running in the living room. "HAILEY GIVE ME MY SHIRT BACK!" I yelled at her.

"Nope you asked for it!" she yelled back at me as she jumped over the couch into the kitchen. I turned around and went for the door to the kitchen. I pounced on her and grabbed my shirt from her, I put it back on and pulled her sweats off and ran outside. She was running after me, I headed to the backyard and went in through the sliding doors. Hailey was close but I locked the sliding doors and ran into the kitchen. Hailey came in through the front door; I hid in one of the cabinets. "Bella, come out, come out wherever you are." Hailey chanted. I got out of the cabinet and ran to the living room; she was standing right there in her plaid boyshorties. I laughed at her and she charged at me but missed I jumped on the couch and laughed again this time she jumped before I could react and we were on the ground she grabbed her sweats and shook her butt at me. Everyone came into the living room and kind of stared at us; Hailey and me started cracking up in hysterics. "You girls are some crazy chicks." Emmett stated.

**Edward POV**

Seeing Hailey without her shirt off was pretty amusing, I had my sexy smile on; I don't think she saw me though. I thought Bella was going to be mad at Lucas and Hailey for doing that but she wasn't she seemed upset that they did that with out her. And it was great to see Hailey pull Bella's shirt off like that it was such a smooth move to make. Then all of a sudden you see Bella running with Hailey's sweats and Hailey it her panties. It was a very great day to come over to Bella's. We walked into the living room; Bella and Hailey were laughing about it. Most girls at our school would be super embarrassed if a guy saw them like that but they weren't, they just laugh about it. How hot is that? Pretty damn hot! We set down on the couch and put in a movie. I sat by Hailey, Bella sat by Hailey and Lucas sat by Bella,

Japer and Alice sat on the beanbags together, and Rose and Emmett sat on the other couch. We watched _The Strangers._

**Lucas POV**

This kind of reminded me of old times when we would watch movies at Bella's house. It felt really good to have Bella in my arms again. She would shield her eyes at every scary part. I'd wrap her closer and closer.

_After the movie_

Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rose left; Jasper stayed. Bella was in the kitchen making spaghetti and garlic bread; she's a wonderful cook. It took thirty minutes to make. Charlie got home as soon she finished cooking. "Perfect timing dad" she told him. I helped her sat the table, she put a big pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table, the garlic bread was beside the spaghetti and sat five bowls on place mats with silverware on the side. Everyone sat down and dug in. No one really talked since we were eating. There were a few conversations but the lasted about two sentences. When we finished eating Bella and Hailey washed the dishes. The guys sat in the living room watching a basketball game. The girls walked in and sat on the couch with us. "I'm tired." Bella said.

"Me too." Hailey said. They got up and went upstairs, we stayed down here. Jasper went upstairs and came right back down and came to the living room. "Lucas can you drive me home?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, Bye Charlie." We walked out and got into my car.

"What's your address?" I asked him, I handed him the GPS for him to type in his address. I got to his house in five minutes but only because I drove faster then the speed limit. I drove back to the house; I parked by the curb and got out. I walked inside and went upstairs into my room. I grabbed my toiletries and took a shower.

**Bella POV**

Hailey and I were lying in bed talking about a bunch of nonsense. I grabbed a pencil and paper and drew an apple with two arms holding it; I gave it to Hailey. She put it in her bag, when she climbed back on the bed Lucas walked in. His hair was wet which meant he just got out of the shower. "Hey Lucas!" I said as he sat down on the bed.

"Hey girls, I came to see if you two were still up."

"We are" Hailey said. I yawned; my eyes were closing and opening.

"Good night Lucas, love you."

"'Night bells, love you. Good night Hailey." With that he walked out of my room.

_In the morning_

"Bella wake up." Lucas chanted to me. I tried opening my eyes but the lights were blinding me. I finally got up and took a shower.

_20 minutes later_

I walked down stairs and saw breakfast on the table, when I sat down I saw a note.

_I'm driving you to school and picking you up two hours before school ends._

_I love you! _

_-Lucas_

I smiled and slipped it in my back pocket. Lucas walked in and smiled at me, I smiled back; I ate my food and we left for school. "Thanks Lucas." I said.

"You welcome." He replied. He drove into the parking lot and stopped his car for me to get out. "Bye, see you later." I told him; he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I got out and walked over to Jasper and Alice. "Hey guys." I said to them.

"Hey Bella, are you and Lucas going out?" Alice asked me.

**Review please.**

**I'll update soon. I hope you liked it.**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

_He drove into the parking lot and stopped his car for me to get out. "Bye, see you later." I told him; he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I got out and walked over to Jasper and Alice. "Hey guys." I said to them. _

"_Hey Bella, are you and Lucas going out?" Alice asked me. _

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

I looked at Alice "No. We're still just friends." I told her. She looks at me kind of weird. "What?" I ask her.

"Nothing it's just you two always seem like a couple. Maybe it's time you guys go out." Maybe she's right I do like him and I think he likes me too.

"If he asks me out I think I'd say yes." No, I'm for sure I'd say yes. We walk into the school; I spot Jasper walking up to Alice and me. "Hey Jasper!" I say. "Hey Bell; Alice ready to go to first period?" He asks and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah let's go. Bella I'll see you at lunch okay." She says and walks off with Jasper, Alice and I have become kind a close in a way. She's really cool. I walk to my first period class. When I get in the room I sit at the seat I always sit at.

**Hailey's POV**

I walked into the living room after I got out of bed and saw Lucas sitting there on the couch with his laptop. "Hey Lucas, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Looking for a place for Bella and me to eat at." He replied, he's so sweet most guys would go to a fast food restaurant to eat at. Lucas is such an amazing guy, Bella is so lucky a guy like this likes her. But she's so dumb sometimes and doesn't even notice that he likes her. I need to talk some since into that girl. I go into the kitchen and get a bowl of cereal; I grabbed Lucky Charms and some milk. I ate it in like five minutes. I put the bowl in the sink and washed it when I was done I went to the living room to watch cartoons or something. I turned on the TV and spongebob was on so I kept it on this channel. Squidward started a band and then got mad because they sucked then spongebob took over and they kicked butt. Lucas was glued to that laptop I just wanted to take it away from him. I got up and went upstairs to take a shower.

_20 minutes later. _

I got dressed and blew dried my hair. I started straighten out my hair but Lucas came in wanting to talk to me. "Hey Hailey, Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"No come in." He came in and sat on the bed.

"Do you think Bella would say yes if I asked her out?" I looked at him I didn't know what to say, for the first time in a long time I was speechless. He could tell. "Is that a no?" He asked me. Crap!

"No that's not what I meant, I truly don't know hat she would say you'd have to wing that one buddy." He looked kind of disappointed. I didn't blame him I'd be like that too. "Well thanks anyway." He said not in a sad voice though but he wasn't mad he was his normal self. I knew he would figure out a way. I started straightening out my hair, it took me 15 minutes. I put on a white tank top and jeans. I walked out of the room into the living room. "Lucas can I borrow your car for a little while?" I asked him, he looked at me like I was insane. "Um sure, just bring it back safe." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much." I grabbed his keys and ran outside to his car. I drove off to Bella's high school. When I got there the rain started pouring down. I ran all the way to the cafeteria, when I got in I saw Bella. Everyone was staring at me. Running in the rain was horrible idea, I'm completely soaked, and plus I'm wearing a white shirt with a hot pink bra. What was I thinking? I walked over to Bella. She was laughing at me. "It's not funny." I whined. Then some boys started whistling at me, I glared at them. "Let's go to the bathroom and get you some clothes." We started walking to the bathroom, when I turned I ran right into Edward. "Hailey?" he asked. "What?" I asked.

"You look hot in a wet shirt that's all." He walked away. BAM! My head was spinning with a bunch of idea's to get Bella and Lucas together. Bella and I walked into the bathroom. I checked all the stalls to see if anyone was in here with us. No one was in here but us. "Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you like Lucas?" She looked at me, her eyes were wide.

"Well yeah but I don't think he likes me." OMG! This girl is so blind of course he likes her. She's the only girl he's liked in forever. "Are you blind?" I ask her.

"No." she replied like if that was the most stupid question in the world.

"Well it really seems like it." She looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me. Ugh I give up I'm not telling her. "Never mind, you'll find out sooner or later." She looked annoyed. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my face. "Let's go eat." I tell her. We walk out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria. I got a salad and vitamin water, Bella got the same thing as me. We walked over to Edward's table, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and two football players are sitting there. There was only one seat left. I sat down in the chair before Bella. "Where am I going to sit?" she asks. Edward was about to say something but one of the football players says "On my lap." She shrugs and sits on his lap. He was actually kind of cute. He had brown hair, short, and he had a tan. You could tell he was enjoying having this beautiful girl on his lap, Bella's not even affected by it.

**Edward POV**

I leaned over to Jasper "Can I see your phone?" I ask him.

"Sure." He pulls it out and hands it to me. I open it and go through his contact list. I find Bella's name and text her.

_Hey__ –_Edward

_What? – _Bella

_Is Hailey going out with anyone?__ – _Edward

_Why? – _Bella

_I just want to know__. –_Edward

_No. –_Bella

_No what?__ – _Edward

_No she's not going out with anyone_. – Bella

I gave Jasper his cell phone back and walk over to Hailey. "Hey Hailey." I say seductively. "Hey Edward." She says in her girly voice. "Do you want to go out with me?" I whisper into her ear. She starts smiling this frikkin hot smile and whispers back "Yes." She starts rubbing her hands on my chest. Damn this girl. "Okay so I'll see you later." I wink at her. She giggles. I walked back to my seat. This is the best plan ever.

**Bella POV**

Edward and Hailey kept smiling at each other. I was really annoying. I got up to throw my stuff away, Hailey got up to. "Hey Bells, Edward and me are going out now." OMG did she just say what I think she said? This did not just happen, did it? "Are you serious?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why would I lie?" she asks me. This is Gross, he's such a whore. In case she didn't realize he has a different girl with him all the time, besides this week, which is kind of weird. "I don't know." I tell her. We walk back to the table, Edward's sitting in Hailey's chair and she sits right on his lap. I moved to where Edward was sitting.

_After school_

I was walking outside and I saw Lucas's car in the parking lot. "Alice I'll call you later." I tell her and walk away to Lucas. He gets out of his car and comes up to me. "Hey Bells, ready?" he says.

"Of coarse." We get in his car and he drives off. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He replies. I hate it when he does that. We got to the surprise place 15 minutes later. We get out of his car. It's so gorgeous here, I smiled at Lucas, he walked over to me, and I gave him the biggest hug ever.

**Please Review. **

**Sorry I couldn't update this weekend. **

**I'll try and update tomorrow. **

**:D**

**P.S. I have a great surprise in the next two chapters for you all!**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

On Chapter 10

_Bella POV:_

_I was walking outside and I saw Lucas's car in the parking lot. "Alice I'll call you later." I tell her and walk away to Lucas. He gets out of his car and comes up to me. "Hey Bells, ready?" he says. _

"_Of course." We get in his car and he drives off. "Where are we going?" I ask. _

"_It's a surprise." He replies. I hate it when he does that. We got to the surprise place 15 minutes later. We get out of his car. It's so gorgeous here, I smiled at Lucas, he walked over to me, and I gave him the biggest hug ever. _

Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

The sun was already setting; the reflection looked really pretty against the water. Lucas and me are sitting on the beach. "This is a great surprise." I told him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear "Not as great as you." I blushed very little and smiled at him. "Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked. I looked at him and responded "Of course, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" I thought for second; a smile spread across my face. "Yes Lucas I will go out with you." He stood up and helped me up; he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in carefully. He gently kissed my lips. We pulled away from each other and smiled. "Ready to go home?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied. He grabbed the picnic basket and the blanket. We walked to his car and put the stuff in the trunk. Lucas drove way over the speed limit like always. We got home pretty fast; I didn't care though I was just really excited to tell Hailey. Lucas drove up to the house; he got out and opened my door. It wasn't necessary but that was just the Lucas way. We went inside; I went up stairs, Lucas was trailing behind me. I walked into Hailey's and my room; Hailey was on top of someone, it kind of looked like Edward but then I thought about what happened at lunch today it was Edward. I cleared my throat; they stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Hailey I have to tell you something." She looked at me.

"Okay, Edward please excuse us."

"Um he doesn't have to go he can stay."

"Okay well what is it?"

"I'm going out with Lucas." I looked at her and she had no expression on her face. A second later she jumped off the bed and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you." She started jumping up and down.

**Edward POV**

_This could not be happing. I'M DATING HER BEST FRIEND! _I thought to myself. It was completely weird, so far using Hailey isn't the wisest move. Maybe I just have to do more stuff with Hailey in front of her. To bad I have to use her like this she truly is a great kisser. I looked at Lucas, he was looking at Hailey. Strange. I walked over to Hailey and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck lightly. She turned to me and kissed me on the lips lightly but lingering. I looked at Bella not emotion showed on her face; she grabbed Lucas's hand and walked out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

Lucas and I went into his room since mine was occupied by the other couple. "She took it well." Lucas said.

"Yeah, wonder how Nicole would react." I kind of set there thinking about her. I do miss her to bad her parents wouldn't let her come. We would have had so much fun. "Are you tired?" I asked.

"Kind of, are you?"

"Yeah, today has been very eventful." Which is completely true, Hailey and Edward start dating, and then Lucas and me start dating. "I'm going to go take a shower." I told Lucas. I went to my room to get my toiletries and guess what. No one was in there so I didn't have to worry about seeing them together.

**Lucas POV**

Bella was in the shower and nothing good was showing. I called my mom. She answered after the third ring. "Hello?" I asked

_Lucas how have you been? You haven't been calling lately. _

"I know mom I've been hanging with Bella and Hailey.

_Hailey's there too?_

"Yeah she got here the say I did."

_Oh that is fantastic. When are you coming home?_

"I don't know yet. I'm enrolling at school tomorrow."

_That's great dear. How's Bella?_

"She's great. Oh by the way I have some news for you."

_What is it?_

"Bella and I are dating now."

_That is wonderful son, as of when?_

"Today, I took her out on a picnic at a river today and asked her there."

_That is so romantic._

"Yeah,"

_I'm so happy for you two. I've always known that you two would date. It just took her moving away to get you to ask her out. Well sweetheart I'm going to bed call me when ever you get a chance. I love you._

"I love you too mom." I put my phone away and walked to Bella's room. Hailey was sitting on the bed reading a book. "Hey Hailey, what are you reading?"

"_Witch Season_."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"That's cool, when Bella gets out of the shower can you tell her to go to my room please?"

"Yeah, I will." I walked back to my room. I grabbed my iPod off the charger and laid in bed.

**Hailey's POV**

Edward has been texting me ever since he left. It's weird using him like this since he's so hot. I know we won't be going out long because Bella will get jealous, because I know she likes him. She just hasn't admitted it to her self yet. Five minutes later Bella walks in with her pajamas on and her hair damp. "Lucas wants you to go to his room." I told her.

"Okay." I wonder what it's like living with your boyfriend. It must be pretty sweet but bad at the same time. Since their always there; that could get annoying. She walked out of the room and went to Lucas's I started reading again.

**Bella POV**

Lucas was lying on the bed with his iPod; I tip-toed in very quietly, I walked over to him, he had his eyes closed. I was about to start tickling him but he opened his eyes and grabbed my waist and pulled me up onto the bed. He started tickling me, "Can't…breathe…" I was laughing so hard. He stopped and he started laughing with me. I stopped laughing and pounced on him. I bit his neck and winked at him. He pulled me towards him; I kissed him on the lips then moved down to his neck, and then his chest. I stopped and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He lunged to me after I stop I let him kiss my neck and then pulled away from him. "Bella you can't do this to a guy." He said.

"Well I'm going to. Good night." I kissed him on the cheek and walked off. **  
**

**End of chapter 11.**

**Sorry I couldn't update Tuesday, I was grounded from the computer.**

**Please Review, and remember if you have any ideas please tell me because I'd love to hear them.**

**I'm in the process in writing chapter 12. So I'll update Thursday.**

**BTW, reviews will make me happy!**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**On chapter 11**

_I bit his neck and winked at him. He pulled me towards him; I kissed him on the lips then moved down to his neck, and then his chest. I stopped and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He lunged to me after I stop I let him kiss my neck and then pulled away from him. "Bella you can't do this to a guy." He said. "Well I'm going to. Good night." I kissed him on the cheek and walked off._

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV**

Lucas is starting school today; He's at the enrolling right now. Jasper was walking towards me. "Hey Bella, how was your day yesterday?" he asked.

"It was great; Lucas and I are dating."

"That's what Edward said."

"Stupid Edward I wanted to tell you first."

"Oh well he did, what are you doing after school?"

"I don't know do you want to come over and hang out? You can bring Alice, too."

"Yeah that'll be cool."

"Okay see you at lunch." We walked away from each other and headed to first period.

**Lucas POV**

I was leaving the off when two girls came up to me. "Hi I'm Lauren." I guess she was trying to be sexy but she really didn't accomplish that. "That's cool, I guess."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked.

"Um, no." I walked away from her, she followed though.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You just said your name is Lauren, so I'm guessing Lauren?"

"My name is Lauren and I'm the _hottest_ girl in the school."

"No you're not." She finally stopped following me. I walked into first period and there was Bella. I went up to the teacher and gave her my information sheet the lady told me to give to her. "Hi Lucas have a seat next to Bella." I smiled and walked over to my seat and sat down. "Good morning class. Take out a sheet of paper to get started on your math warm-up." I took out a piece of paper and wrote:

ME: BELLA, WANT TO WATCH A MOVIE TONIGHT?BELLA: WITH ALICE AND JASPER?

ME: YEAH

BELLA: YOU'RE THE BEST.

ME: I KNOW.

I put the note away and did the warm-up.

_At lunch_

I sat by Bella at lunch. She was eating pizza and I was eating a chicken sandwich. "Jasper, Alice do you two want to go to the movies?" Bella asked them. "Yeah that'll be fun." Alice replied in her hi pitched voice. I smiled at Bella when she looked at me.

"Bella! I have to tell you something!" Hailey came running through the cafeteria doors yelling. Everyone looked at her. Bella stood up and met her half way. It went dead silent but I knew they didn't care. "What?" Bella asked. "I want to tell Edward and everyone else too." Hailey said. They walked to the table; Hailey went and sat beside Edward. "Okay Bella, Edward, everyone, I'm staying here for awhile. My parents knew that I needed to be with Bella for a while so they said I could stay!" Hailey announced. "OMG! Hailey this is frikkin awesome." Bella screeched.

"I know I was so excited that I could stay; at first I didn't think they'd let me but they did." Hailey said.

"We're going to be a happy little family now; you, Lucas, Charlie, and me." Bella said. I knew she was happy about this so I was happy too. I looked at Edward and he started making out with Hailey. Alice, Jasper, and Rose looked at annoyed, Emmett was laughing. They finally stopped and Emmett and Edward knuckle touched. I don't know why but I got a mad feeling about that. I know they didn't mean anything bad but that was frikkin immature. I tried not to show it and shrug it off. I guess I didn't show anything because no one said anything. I started eating again.

**Jasper POV**

I noticed that Lucas got a little mad after Edward and Emmett knuckled touched after Edward finished making out with Hailey. I mean yeah I would be mad too if she was my best friend but it wasn't a best friend mad. It mad me mad that he was mad because he could hurt Bella and Bella _is my best friend. _I'm just happy that she's happy and that we can hang out tonight like old times just with two new people added to our group. The bell for after lunch rang and everyone headed to class. I grabbed Alice's hand and walked her to her sixth period class. Before I left her hand go I gave her a kiss.

_After school- still Jasper POV_

I followed behind Lucas to Bella's house. We got to their house five minutes later. We walked inside and looked up times for a movie that was playing. "Did you guys find one?" I asked.

"No there's nothing good showing. Do you want to just watch a movie here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Alice answered.

**Bella POV**

"Dad?" I asked.

_Yes sweetheart?_

"When are you going to be home?"

_Here in a little while._

"Okay what do you want to eat?"

_spaghetti?_

"Okay I'll make that."

_Bye._

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone and put it on the counter. "LUCAS!" I yelled. He came in. "What's up?" he asked.

"Do you want to help me with dinner?"

"Yeah." He grabbed my waist and kissed me gently on the lips. He washed his hands and helped.

_At dinner_

Charlie got home right when I set the stuff out. "Something smells good." He said as he walked into the kitchen. "Who cooked?" he asked.

"Lucas and I," I replied. He smiled and washed his hands. "Well it looks good you two."

"Thanks." Everyone started eating no one really walked because we were all eating. Alice helped me with the dishes after we finished eating. We watched _Finding Nemo. _ Even Charlie watched it with us; after the movie Jasper and Alice went home. 10 minutes after they left Hailey got home.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Oh me and Edward went to Port Angeles to buy clothes then we went out to eat."

"That's cool."

"What did you do?"

"I stayed home and watched a movie with Jasper, Alice, and Lucas."

"That's cool, to bad I missed it."

"Yeah well I'm going to go take a shower now." I walked to my room to get my stuff. I went to the bathroom right when Lucas was getting out. He grabbed my wrist lightly and kissed me and then we started making out full on.

**Please leave a review. **

**Chapter 13 will be on tomorrow. I'm starting on Ch 13 later tonight. **

**:D **

**Remember reviews will encourage me to update earlier. **

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

On chapter 12-Bella POV

"_Yeah well I'm going to go take a shower now." I walked to my room to get my stuff. I went to the bathroom right when Lucas was getting out. He grabbed my wrist lightly and kissed me and then we started making out full on. _

Chapter 13

**Bella POV**

Some one cleared their throat while Lucas and me were making out; it was Hailey. We stopped immediately; I thought it was Charlie at first. "I thought you were taking a shower?" Hailey smirked.

"I was but got kind of _distracted_ by Lucas." I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I got undressed and got into the shower. I let the water pour over me for awhile and then shampooed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I got out 15 minutes later. I got dressed and went to my room. No one was in there. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail; I decided to go to Lucas's room to chill there until I went to sleep. I knocked on his door but he didn't answer. I went down stairs to find no one _again_. So I went outside to look at the stars. When I got outside I saw everyone sitting on the door step looking up at the stars. "There you guys are." I told them.

"We just came out here." Lucas said. I shrugged and went back inside. I put a movie into the DVD player. Lucas walked inside and into the living room. "Hey Bells!" I gestured for him to come over here to sit with me. He did; when he sat down he put his around me, I snuggled up to him. "What are we watching?" he asked me. "_The Lion King_." I replied to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

_After the movie_

Lucas gave me a goodnight kiss before I went to bed then went to his room. Hailey was already asleep when I went to our room. I got in bed and dozed off.

_In the morning_

After I finished getting ready for school I had a bowl of cereal. When I was done eating I went and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a gray shirt that said: LET PEACE ROCK THE WORLD, in different colors and a pair of Hollister jeans. "Hey beautiful," Lucas said as walked over to me. "Ready for school?" he asked. "Ready as I'll ever be. Where's Hailey?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied back to me.

"Wait right here, I'm going to go see if she's still in bed." I walked into my room. Hailey wasn't in here. I grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket and called her. She answered after the fifth ring.

Me: Hello?

Hailey: Hey Bella.

Me: Where are you?

Hailey: Oh I woke up early so I could register for school.

Me: How did you get there?

Hailey: Oh Edward picked me up.

Me: okay well see you at school.

I hung up the phone and slid it back in my back pocket. I walked back to where Lucas was. "She's at school already, Edward picked her up." I informed him. "Okay, let's go." We walked outside into my car; I drove to the school in less then five minutes. I parked beside Jasper's Hummer.

**Jasper POV**

"Do you mind taking Bella shopping with you today?" I asked Alice. She smiled and replied, "Not at all this would be a great chance for us to get to know each other." I smiled at her response.

"That would be super great. She's really great to I know you'll love her." I saw Lucas and Bella walking together. "Bella!" I yelled; they turned around to face us. "Hey Jasper." Bella said.

"Hey do you mind if we go over today?" I asked her. She smiled and replied back, "Not at all come right after school."

"Okay, sounds good see you at lunch." We walked away from each other and headed to first period. "What are you going to do with Lucas all by yourself?" Alice asked me. I smiled my wicked smile and replied, "Nothing just going to have a nice little talk with him while you girls shop." I knew it wasn't going to be a nice talk just a heads up. And Emmett was coming too. Which I knew would be super easy. I walked into to French and sat down beside Emmett. "Hey Emmett, what do you say about coming with me and Alice to Bella's?" I asked.

"Okay."

**Hailey POV**

I started walking to my class after I got my schedule. "Hey um are you Hailey?" a girl asked me from behind. I turned around to look at her. "Yeah." I said.

"Hi, I'm Jessica; I'm here to show you around the school."

"Um okay."

"Can I see your schedule?" she asked. I handed it to her. We started walking down the hallway. "Is there anything I need to know about the school?" I decided to ask her. She looked at me and replied, "Well all the popular people are Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Emmett McCarty. Oh and I think Bella Swan and Lucas are becoming popular as well. There are others but there the main ones. And then there's the wannabes, the nerds, and the ones in between."

"Oh that's cool. What do you think of the popular people?" I asked coolly.

"There not mean or anything but Rosalie can be and Edward is the Playboy of our school; he's messed around with every popular girl except Rosalie, Alice, and Bella."

"Is he dating anyone right now that you know of?" I asked casually.

"Um I don't think so but with him you never know." _I guess no one knew yet. I figured they would since I've been here before. _I thought to myself. _Should I tell her? _I asked myself. "Hey babe!" someone said from behind. Jessica and me turned around. It was Edward. "Hey Eddiekins." I said seductively. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. When we pulled away from our hug I kissed his lips softly._ If only he knew what I was doing. _I thought again to myself. "Hey Jessica." He said smoothly. When I looked at her, her jaw was on the floor practically. She tried saying something but nothing came out. I wanted to laugh really badly but I had to keep it in.

"Um Jessica?" He asked her. She shook her head and _finally_ said something. "I didn't know you two knew each other or were dating. But you asked who he was."

"I just wanted to know if you knew. I was going top tell you but this way was so much funnier." I said.

"Can I see your schedule?" He asked changing the subject. I nodded my head yes and handed it to him. "We have all the same classes." He said.

"Aren't I lucky." I smiled ay him.

"Can we finish our tour?" Jessica asked.

"See you in class babe." He said and walked away. When he was out of our sight Jessica squeaked. I looked at her. "What was that for?" I asked her.

"I can't believe you're going out with Edward. Lauren would be _so jealous._" She replied. "How did you snag him so quickly?" she asked.

"Well Bella's my best friend and since she's best friends with Jasper and he's best friends with Edward we met each other and that's how we started dating."

"That's so cool. But why didn't you just come right out with it?"

"I thought you might know already since I've been here before to come have lunch with Bella and Lucas."

"Oh I remember now; you were the one who came in with a wet white t-shirt. How could I forget?"

"That was a great day!" I chirped. "So are we almost done?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you can go ahead and go to class."

"Okay see you around Jessica." I walked away and headed to my first period.

_At lunch_

**Edward POV**

I sat down at my usual table with Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and now Bella, Lucas, and Hailey. No one was here yet but I knew they would be her. I noticed that Lauren was walking over to my table furiously. But who really cares she's just a stupid wannabe anyways that no one likes. She just another a girl who's madly in love with me. Yeah I admit I did mess around with her but that was only because she was the only one at that moment. "EDWARD!" she yelled when she reached my table. I looked at her like if she was on some meds that weren't working. "What?" I asked her.

"What were you thinking going out with the new girl?" she asked.

"Um she's hot and ten times better then you." She shot daggers at me.

"I thought you liked me?" She whined. _What kind of girl sends daggers then whines? _I asked myself. "Um no you were just there." she walked away and walked to her table. Jessica started walking over here. "What Jessica?" I asked. This is quite annoying. "Why were you being so mean to Lauren?" She asked.

"She should know by now that I never date anyone seriously." I said.

"So Hailey's not serious?" CRAP!

"Well she is but before she came I wasn't serious." I replied smoothly.

"Oh okay." She walked away. All my friends started walking to our table. "Why was Jessica here?" Rose asked.

"Because I upset Lauren."

"oh." They sat down and started talking to one another.

"I need to talk to you after school." Hailey whispered in my ear.

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been able to update in a long time. I got grounded and I couldn't use the computer. **

**I'm going to start chapter 14 tonight. **

**Leave a review please. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

On chapter 13

"_Why was Jessica here?" Rose asked._

"_Because I upset Lauren." _

"_oh." They sat down and started talking to one another. _

"_I need to talk to you after school." Hailey whispered in my ear._

Chapter 14

**Jasper POV**

_After School_

I walked with Alice to my Hummer. "Is Emmett coming?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Does Rose know about this?"

"I don't think so, but I don't think she would care." She shrugged her shoulders. We waited by the Hummer until Emmett got here. When he finally did get here we had to wait for him and Rose to stop making out in the parking lot. "We'll see you at the house." Bella called as she left with Lucas. I hadn't seen Edward and Hailey come out yet, but whatever. "_Finally._" I told Emmett as he got in.

"Well sorry I had to give my girlfriend a kiss before we left each other for they day." I knew he was joking. He always says that when him and Rose are going to be apart from each other for a couple of hours or even an hour. I pulled out of the drive way and headed to Bella's. "Are Bella and Alice going to be there with us?" Emmett asked.

"No their going shopping, what is Rose going to do?" I asked.

"I think she's going to do scheduling for cheer try outs."

"That sounds boring."

"I know but when she's done I get to see her in the new cheer outfits she ordered."

"Gross dude she's my sister." He started laughing. I pulled up to Bella's and stopped the car. "Ready?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Emmett yelled. We got out and went into the house.

"Bella were here." Alice said in her beautiful sing song voice. She came out from the living room.

"Hey guys!" we started walking back to the living room. When we got in Bella asked where Rose was. "Making schedules for cheer tryouts." Emmett told her. "OMG! I love cheering I used to be head captain in California." She said in a cheery voice.

"You should try out." Alice told her.

"I think I will." We sat around talking for a little while.

"Do you want to go shopping with me Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that'll be fun!" she replied back. "Lucas I'll be back later." She told him. They got up and left. We sat there silently; I waited until I heard the car pull out to speak.

**Hailey POV**

Edward and I were at his house in his room. I decided that I was going to tell him that I was using him to get to Lucas. I haven't told him yet but I'm planning on telling him today. _Might as well do it now. so I won't be lying anymore_. "Edward I really need to tell you something."

"Me too," I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Well kind of have been keeping something from you."

"So I have."

"I'll go first."

"Okay."

"Okay so I've been using you to make Bella jealous." My heart stopped for second. When I looked at him I think he thought I was sad; but I wasn't. I was shocked, I should have known but I didn't. He's good.

"So have I, but I've been trying to make Lucas jealous."

"So we've been using each other all along; How cleaver."

"I know." We stopped talking.

_Five minutes later. Still Hailey's POV_

"I have a plan." I told Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's not stop fake dating and lure Bella and Lucas to us. Bella will that you're not the old Edward who plays every girl. And the way to do this by you and me acting like we're totally into each other. Got it?"

"I think I do. But I know I have changed."

"Okay so I think we're good."

**Bella POV**

_At the mall_

Alice and I have been to two stores and have already spent over $300. I really do like having her as a friend we have so much in common. If I made a list it could on forever. "Do you want to get something from starbucks?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah." We walked into starbucks. While we waited in line I looked at the menu. The line was moving pretty fast which was good.

"How may I help you?" asked the girl behind the counter.

"I want two grande Hazelnut Hot chocolates."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." I paid for it and waited in the waiting area.

"Two Grande Hazelnut Hot Chocolates!" the guy said.

"Thanks." I replied. We walked out and went to the next store.

"Do you think the guys will care if have dinner with out them?" I asked.

"No I think they can manage." Alice replied.

"Okay well when we're done shopping do you want to go out to eat?"

"Yeah that'll be good." I smiled and we walked into the Coach store. I walked over to the shoe area by the corner. I already had most of the ones they had so walked to the purse section. There was a really cute Carly bag; it's a medium sized with big C's, its light brown with dark brown C's. It's $348; I have enough for it but I don't know if I really want it. "Alice can you come here really fast?" I asked. She skipped over here (not literally but it looked like it). "What's up?" she asked.

"Should I buy this purse?" she looked at for awhile.

"Yes you should."

"Thanks." She walked back to the sunglasses. I called the sales lady here so I could get the purse.

**Lucas POV**

Jaspers words kept replaying in my head. "If you hurt Bella in anyway this beast beside me _will _break your bones." He was talking about Emmett. I knew he would since Jasper and Bella are so close. Plus Emmett's a very intimidating guy, just one look at him and you know you don't want to get on his bad side. I told them I would never hurt Bella in any possible way. I guess he knew I was being serious because after that he didn't bring it up. Now I'm at a restaurant with them. I know weird but I completely understand were he's coming form. I would do the same if Bella and me were still in California. The waitress came out from the back with our food.

**Bella POV**

_On the way home_

We started playing questions to make the time go by faster. "Favorite color?" I asked.

"Pink. Yours?"

"Purple. Favorite food?"

"Cheese Fries. Yours?"

"Ziti."

"Favorite band?"

"Jonas Brothers." I started laughing at her facial expression after I said that.

"Really?" I nodded my head.

"Your favorite band?"

"Scenes and Sirens."

"Their songs are good."

"I know; what's your favorite song?"

"I don't think she loves me"

"Your favorite song?"

"I'll make the moves."

"That one is good too." I pulled into my drive way and parked by Edward Volvo. _Wait Edward's Volvo? Oh yeah Hailey. _

"I wonder where Jasper's Hummer is." Alice said.

"He probably went riding around."

"Yeah he might have." We got out of the car and got our bags out. When we were going to the front door headlights were coming towards my house. We stopped to see who it was, it was Jasper's Hummer. We stood there until he parked and got out. It was Lucas and him; no Emmett, he must have gone with Rose. "How was shopping?" Jasper asked.

"It was great." Alice replied. She wasn't lying I had fun going shopping with her. "Do you want help with your bags?" Lucas asked me.

"Yeah that'll be great." I replied handing him some bags. We walked inside; it was completely dark inside. I reached for the light switch. The hall light turned on. We walked upstairs to Lucas's room. I knew better then to go to my room while Edward was over. Last time I went in they started making out right in front of me. Gross much? I sat my bags on his dresser and jumped on his bed. "We're going to leave. See you guys at school tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Do you guys want to stay the night?" I asked. I knew Alice would love that. I looked at Jasper and silently begged him. He turned away really fast like he always did when I did that. "Jasper? Alice?" I asked.

"I'll stay." Alice replied.

"YAY!"

"I'll stay, too."

"Double yay!" I said. This was going to be so great. "Let's go to my room." I told Alice.

"Okay." We walked into my room and saw one of the most surprising things I've seen since I've been here.

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Leave a review please.**

**I'm going to start chapter 15 tonight.**

**:D**


	15. Chapter 15

On chapter 14- Bella POV

"_Let's go to my room." I told Alice._

"_Okay." We walked into my room and saw one of the most surprising things I've seen since I've been here. _

Chapter 15

**Alice POV**

"Ohmigawd." I mumbled out of shock. Edward and Hailey were actually sleeping in the same bed with their clothes on. Edward never sleeps with anyone. He only stays in their bed for a few hours until he gets what he wants then he leaves. But right now he's actually sleeping. I looked over at Bella; her jaw is on the ground. She looks at me and grabs my arm to get out of there. We got out and headed back to Lucas's room. "Do you think they did anything?" she asked.

"No Edward never actually sleeps with a girl." She looked at me and shook her head. We walked into Lucas's room. "Hey girls you're back kind of soon." Lucas said. Bella looked back at me and started laughing. I don't know why she laughed. "Oh well my room is kind of occupied." She replied to him and then winked at me when no one was looking. That's why she laughed because she wants them to think Hailey and Edward were doing something. Cleaver. "Oh well you girls can have my bed. I'll get the air mattresses." He told us and walked out of the room.

"Okay." We replied at the same time. Bella and me walked over to the bed and sat there. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said and got up and left.

"Jasper, we're all alone." I said. He laughed at me and came towards me. I smiled and jumped on him. We did this all the time. But I decided to do something I've never done before while we were doing this. I bit his neck playfully and whispered in his ear "You taste good!" I started giggling. He sat me on the bed and kissed me passionately. Lucas came in and cleared his throat. I started laughing I gently pushed jasper away from me.

**Bella POV**

_After the shower_

"Can I sleep with you and let Jasper and Alice sleep in the bed?" I asked Lucas.

"Is that what you want?"

"Well yeah,"

"Okay I'm completely fine with that."

"Okay I'm going to tell them when they get back." I walked out of the room to the blanket closet and grabbed some. I went back to the room and sat them on the air mattress. Lucas is laying down on the air mattress listening to music on his iPod. I playfully jumped on him and took his iPod from him. I was laughing as he chased me down stairs. I ran into the kitchen, I was trapped. I didn't care though I wanted him to catch me. He grabbed me and put me over his shoulders. "Put me down!" I faked being mad. He knew it too. "I'm just getting started." He said playfully. He took me back upstairs into his room. He put on his bed and kissed me I pulled him closer to me. He took the hint and came closer and closer. I opened my mouth to let his tongue slid in; he did. The kiss got more intense and I needed to breathe. We separated to catch our breath. Man he's a great kisser. Must guys I dated in the past weren't this good. I smiled at him, he smiled back. I kissed him softly on the lips. "Bella, can I borrow some clothes?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'll go get some."

"I thought your room was occupied." Lucas said.

"I'm sure it's over." I replied. I decided not to tell Lucas or Jasper; they'd have to find out by themselves. I knew they would. I walked into my room; he was gone. I tip toed in and grabbed some clothes. I walked to where Alice was and handed her the clothes. I lie on the air mattress and wait until Alice comes in. Jasper was in the shower and Lucas was in Charlie's. Alice finally came in. "Do you mind sleeping with Jasper?" I asked, I knew she wouldn't mind but I still wanted to ask.

"Not at all."

"That's what I thought."

"Did you want to sleep with Lucas?"

"Yeah, I've never sleep with him while I was going out with him; only when we were just friends." She nodded her head. I decided to change the subject to cheerleading.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" I ask.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Yeah, you should though." She sat there thinking about it.

"I think I will. I bet it would be fun if we tried out together."

"OMG! It so would be!" the boys came in at the same time and looked at us.

"Hey girls what's we miss?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing really just girl stuff." I replied.

"Okay." He sat on the air mattress.

"Jasper you're sleeping on the bed with Alice." I told him.

"That's fine by me." he smiled and got into the bed. Lucas laid down beside me. I got up and turned the light off. When I laid back down I snuggled up to Lucas. He kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight.

_In the morning-leaving for school_

Alice and I got ready together this morning doing each others hair and make up. She flattened my hair out; I did the same to her. I knew she never did her hair like that but she let me do it anyways. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, an ivory V-neck sweater, and brown ballet flats. She looked so pretty. I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a brown sweater, and brown UGGs. Our outfits are frikkin awesome. We walked down stairs to the living room where the boys were waiting. "You look beautiful Alice." Jasper told her. He wasn't lying either. "Bella you look stunning." Lucas whispered in my ear as walked outside. We got into Jasper's Hummer and took off for school. I put my headphones in my ear and listened to music on my iPod. Of course we got to school fast since he doesn't ever go the speed limit. But who ever does? He parked by Edward's Volvo. We got out and went to first period.

_At lunch_

I sat by Alice and Lucas. Hailey of course sat by Edward, Emmett and Rose sat by each other and Jasper sat by Alice. Lunch is usually the best time of school since you can talk to your friends. "Do you want to try out for cheerleading, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, when are tryouts?"

"Today after school."

"Okay I'll be there. What do we need to wear?"

"Shorts, not basketball shorts but short shorts, and a short sleeve shirt."

"Okay."

"Hailey are you trying out?"' I asked. She looked at me and didn't say anything. Normally she would jump for the opportunity to cheer.

"I don't know yet." I didn't say anything. I started eating my salad again.

_After school- cheer tryouts_

I changed in the locker room, into my outfit and put my hair into a ponytail. "Alice are you done?" I asked. I got her to tryout with me. Trust me it took a while to talk her into. "Yeah." We walked out of the dressing room into the gym. Rose is standing in the middle of the gym. "Hey Rose!" we said as we walked in. she looked at us and smiled. "Hey! Alice you're actually trying out?" she asked. I knew she was shocked.

"Yeah Bella forced me to." we all started laughing.

"Okay well go stand over there." she told us. Tryouts were about to begin. I stood four feet away from Alice. A couple of minutes past and I knew it was time to start.

"Welcome to cheer tryouts at Forks High." Rose said. "We're going to start off by having you all do a chant together." Everyone straightened up and got ready. "Repeat after me."

**(A/N: you don't have to read the cheer)**

"_You might be good at basketball," Rose chanted,_

"_You might be good at basketball," we repeated_

"_You might be good at track,"_

"_You might be good at track,"_

"_But when it comes to football,"_

"_But when it comes to football," _

"_You might as well step back," _

"_You might as well step back,"_

"_Might as well step back,"_

"_Might as well skip back," _

"_Say what?"_

"_Say what?"_

"_You might as well step back,"_

"_You might as well step back,  
"Can't hear you,"_

"_Can't hear you,"_

"_Might as well step back,"_

"_Might as well step back,"_

"_Go team!" _

_After tryouts_

Alice and I went to my house after cheer tryouts. "Did you like it?" I asked.

"It was okay the chants are annoying but the stunts are fun."

"Yeah they were fun." The list for the cheer team is going to be up tomorrow.

**Review please. **

**Working on chapter 16 tonight.**

**:D **


	16. Chapter 16

**nation108: OHMYGOSH yes I have it was AMAZING. The Cullen boys were effing HOT! Even Carlisle; the baseball scene is my favorite. Emmett and Jasper looked frikkin' ****hot****. Can't wait until it's on DVD!**

Last on chapter 15

_Alice and I went to my house after cheer tryouts. "Did you like it?" I asked._

"_It was okay the chants are annoying but the stunts are fun." _

"_Yeah they were fun." The list for the cheer team is going to be up tomorrow. _

Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

_At beginning of school_

I met up with Alice and Jasper at their usual spot by the water fountain. No one is usually there since it's there spot. "Hey Alice, Hey Jasper!" I said when I saw them. "Are you ready to go check the list?" I asked her.

"Yeah let's go." She held Jasper's hand and linked arms with me. We walked to the bulletin board by the cafeteria. We walked up to the bulletin board. I looked at the list of who made it. "AHHH!" I screamed.

"Bella what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Alice and I made the squad!" Alice started jumping up and down screaming with me.

"Hey Bella!" I stopped jumping and screaming and turned around. I looked at the two girls standing in front of me. They look familiar but I don't exactly remember who they are. Think Bell's. Oh yeah Edward's ho's. How could I forget? "Hi." They started smiling ear to ear. "What do you two want?" I asked.

"We just wanted to say hi and congrats on making the cheer team."

"Okay thanks I guess." They walked away as I turned around to face Alice and Jasper. "What the heck was that about?" I asked. Alice and Jasper started laughing. "They're trying to befriend you now since you're popular and they've always wanted to be. And they want to be Edward's one and only but their not and they know that Lucas is the next best thing and you have him." Alice told me. I started laughing. Normally I'm not mean at all but that is just so stupid at least in California the girls had a little more self respect. "That's so stupid. I'll see you two at lunch." I said and walked to first period. "Hey Bell's did you make the squad?" Lucas asked as I set down at my desk. I smiled and replied. "Yeah, so did Alice."

"That's great."

_After school_

"Hey Hailey, what are you doing today?" I asked her as we walked to the parking lot.

"I'm going to Edward's house to watch some movies. He's so great we have so much fun together. What are you doing today?"

"Just hanging out with Alice."

"What is Lucas going to do?"

"He's going to hang out with Jasper, Emmett and Rose."

"Why aren't you two hanging together?"

"Well I'm going shopping for cheer stuff and I need a special outfit that he can't see."

"Are you two going to?"

"No."

"Then what is the special outfit for?"

"His parents are coming into town for the weekend."

"Are they driving?"

"No flying."

"Okay well there's Edward; I'll see you later." I waved bye and we walked our separate ways. I saw Alice and Jasper by Alice's Porsche. I walked over to them. "Hey Bella!" Alice yelled across the parking lot. I waved and jogged over there.

"Hey guys, Alice do you want to go shopping?" I asked as I jogged up. She smiled.

"I never turn down a shopping trip." She replied. I laughed at her response.

"Okay meet at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah call me when you leave."

"Okay, call you later." I walked over to Lucas's car. "Hey babe." I said when I saw him.

"Hey Bells." He walked over to me and grabbed me by my tiny waist and kissed me. It felt really good having his lips against mine. We pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked jokingly.

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend anymore?" I laughed. He kissed my forehead. We got into the car.

"I'm going shopping with Alice. Do you mind hanging out with Jasper?"

"No, he's pretty cool to hang with."

"I know that's why he's my best friend." He started driving to our house.

"Do you mind that my parents are coming over?" he asked.

"Not at all, your parents are awesome to be around." He laughed.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to get you something to wear for when they do come?"

"That would be great."

"Okay do you want anything specific?"

"Not really. You know what looks good on me." I laughed.

"Everything practically looks good on you!"

"Everything does look good on me."

"Don't flatter your self."

"Don't build up my ego then."

"You ego maniac." He pulled into the drive way. We got out and went to the front door. We went inside. I walked up to my room to get ready to go shopping. I put on a Hollister fleece and AE jeans. I pulled my hair back and went to Lucas's room. I knocked twice. He opened his door. "Hey Bells" I walked into his room and set down on his bed. "Lucas sit down." He sat down a little worriedly.

"What's up?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know I just wanted you to sit down so I could rest my head in your lap." He sighed in relief. He laid down in his back as I laid my head on his stomach. We laid there for a few minutes silently. I got up slowly and kissed his lips. I sat down on his legs as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to slide into my mouth; he did. I slide mine into his mouth. He laid back down, pulling me closer into him. I slide my hands under his shirt as did he. Our kiss became more and more passionate. He unhooked my bra as I got his shirt off.

"**'Coz everybody is kung fu fighting  
You might become as fast as lightnin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Although the future is a little bit frightning (Wooh)"**

Ohmygosh! This can not be happening. I jumped off of Lucas and grabbed my cell phone. "Hello?" I asked panting into the phone.

_Bella?_

"Yeah, what's up?"

_I called to ask how you've been. _

"Mom?"

_Yes._

"Oh hey what's up?"

_I just wanted to say hi. _

"Oh well hi. I'll call you later; I'm going shopping with a friend."

_Okay well by hunny._

"Bye mom. Love ya!"

_Love you too._

I put my phone on Lucas's dresser and walked back to him. "Will you snap my bra back?"

"Yeah," I reached for his shirt but he stopped me. "Don't worry I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to go to Jasper's."

"Okay." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go to Alice's. See you tonight." We smiled at each other. I walked out of his room and down stairs. I text Alice saying that I was on my way to her house. I walked to my car and left. I drove to Alice's house pretty fast. It took a few minutes at the most. I got out and walked to the door. When I was going to knock the door opened. "Hey Bella!" Alice said as she stood in the door way.

"Hey Alice, Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked to my car. We got in and took off to Port Angeles. We got there in 30 minutes top.

**Lucas POV**

I grabbed my clothes off my bed and put them on. I wore shorts and a t-shirt. I ran my hand through my hair. I grabbed my cell phone and car keys and walked down stairs. I walked out the door to my car. I unlocked it and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the drive way and headed to Jasper's house. I got there in a couple of minutes. When I pulled up to the curb he was standing outside with Emmett passing the football. Rose was sitting on the steps watching Emmett. I turned off my car and got out. "Hey!"

"Hey Lucas." Rose said. I walked to where she was standing.

"Why didn't you go shopping with Alice and Bella?" I asked her.

"I wanted to spend time with Emmett." She replied.

"That makes since." They stopped throwing the football around and came to where we're sitting.

"What took so long?" Emmett asked.

"Oh Bella and me where talking." I replied.

"Then why is your hair wet?" Emmett asked.

"I took a shower before I came."

"That's what guys do after they get it on with their girl." He started laughing. Jasper didn't though but that was because he felt protective over her.

"We didn't do that." I said.

"Okay if that's what you say."

"Let's just go inside." Rose said. We got up and walked inside the house. We waked to the living room where the Xbox 360 was hooked up. We walked to the couch. Emmett turned on the Xbox and put in _Saints Row 2_.

_A couple of hours later_

**Jasper POV**

We piled into my Hummer. It's not like there was a lot of us since there is only four of us. I sat in the driver seat obviously since I'm driving. Lucas is in the passenger seat and Emmett and Rose are in the back. I drove to Edward and Alice's house. It was already dark when I got to their house. "We're here!" I said to Emmett and Rose who were making out in the back seat of my car. They stopped and got out of the Hummer. We walked to the front door. I opened it since it doesn't really matter if I knock or not. Esme and Carlisle don't mind me coming over. They actually insist that I do come over all the time. We walked over to the living room. The TV is on so someone must be watching a movie. Edward and Hailey are lying down on the couch together sleeping. I looked over at the TV; _The Notebook_ was playing. Emmett, of course was snickering at them. Hailey got up and looked behind her and saw us. She smiled at us and waved. She leaned back into Edward and whispered for him to get up. He didn't wake up. "I'll wake him up for you." Emmett offered.

"That's okay I know what will work." She leaned into him and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes. She giggled at him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Time for me to go and for you to go to sleep." She answered him.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"No stay with me."

"No."

"Please." He got down and his knees and grabbed her legs.

"I don't know."

"Please Hailey; I really want you to stay here with me."

"I can't."

"OH MY GOSH! Did that really just happen?" Rose yelled.

"Yeah I think it did." Emmett replied. Wow! Emmett didn't say some sick joke he would normally say. I looked back Edward. He's still on the ground by Hailey's feet. "What'd we miss?" I turned around to Alice's voice.

**HAHA…HA!**

**Leave a review please!**

**:D**

**Starting chapter 17 soon (Hopefully tonight)**

**:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sweetdreams82: Charlie really isn't around much so he doesn't really know what's going on. Lucas and Hailey's parents really don't care what they do as long as their safe and they know Bella well enough to trust her. **

Last on Chapter 16

"_OH MY GOSH! Did that really just happen?" Rose yelled._

"_Yeah I think it did." Emmett replied. Wow! Emmett didn't say some sick joke he would normally say. I looked back at Edward. He's still on the ground by Hailey's feet. "What'd we miss?" I turned around to Alice's voice._

Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

_At Edward's_

"What'd we miss?" Alice asked. No one answered. We saw Edward down on his knees begging Hailey for her to stay the night. Alice and I started giggling at the sight. "Hailey please…" he trailed off at the end. Hailey was playing hard to get. "Edward, I need to go to my house." He looked at her and started pouting. "Hailey please?" she kept standing there like if there wasn't a hot god at her feet. Wait! Did I just call Edward a hot god? I must be going crazy.

"Edward, I can't maybe another time." She got to his level and kissed his forehead. "See you tomorrow." She got up and left. We watched her make her way to the front door. She stopped when she reached the door. She looked at me. "Bella do you mind giving me a ride to the house?"

"Not at all." I replied. I walked to Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek "See you at the house." Edward got up and went up stairs to his room. I headed outside to take Hailey home. The canopy opened and I got in. Hailey looked at Edward's room then got in. I put on _Decode_ by Paramore. I drove out of the drive way and headed back to our house. "When do you start practicing for cheer?" Hailey asked me.

"I don't know, I'll call Rose later tonight and ask her." I replied.

"Were the tryouts fun?"

"The stunts were fun and the chants as usual sucked." For some reason I didn't really like the chants because there annoying. And stunts are way better. Hailey was laughing at my response; she has always liked chants.

"What chant did you guys do?" she asked.

"Something about being good at football and that they needed to back away."

"I haven't heard that one." I pulled into the drive way and got out.

"Maybe we'll do at a game or something." I unlocked the door. We walked to our room. I sat all my stuff down on the computer desk. We changed into some sweats and a tank top. "Do you want to go watch a movie with me?" I asked.

"I'm going to sleep already."

"Okay." I walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the living room. I walked over to the DVD's. I grabbed _Baby Mama _and put it in the DVD player.

_15 minutes into the movie_

"AGGHHHHH!" I heard Hailey scream. I got up and ran to my room to see what had happened. I got to my room in like 10 seconds. I opened the door. Edward's sitting on the bed next Hailey. _How did he get in?_ I asked myself. "Is he the reason you screamed?" I asked annoyed. She looked at me.

"Yeah; he scared the crap out of me when he came through the window." I looked at him.

"Why didn't you just knock at the front door? And why are you even here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to scare and I wanted her to stay with me, but she said no so I decided to come here." He replied.

"Okay." I walked out of the room and went to the living room. I heard someone at the door when I reached the first floor. I walked over to the door and opened it. It's Lucas. "Hey Lucas." I said and walked away so he could come in.

"Hey Bells. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I was watching a movie."

"You were?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you stop?"

"Hailey screamed so I went to check on her and Edward scared her and then you came."

"I thought Edward was at home?"

"He was but then he came here. End of story; I'm going to go watch the movie again. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"yeah." We walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

**Hailey POV**

"Goodnight." I whispered to Edward as he got under the blanket.

"Goodnight." he whispered back. I turned on my iPod and put _Just Dance _and dozed off.

**Bella POV**

_At school_

I looked at myself one last time in the bathroom mirror. I'm wearing a blue sweater from Hollister, dark blue jeans from Hollister and brown flip flops from Hollister. I wore my hair down in soft curls. I looked cute in my opinion. I walked out to meet up with Alice and Rose. They're waiting by the bulletin board. "Hey girls!" I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey Bella." They said at the same time.

"When is cheer practice?" I asked Rose.

"Today after school." She replied.

"Okay. How long are they going to last?"

"An hour and a half or two it depends on the day." The bell started ringing.

"Okay see you girls at lunch." I walked away and headed to math.

_In math_

I sat down at the desk beside Lucas. "Hey Lucas." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Bella." He replied. _Lately for some odd reason I've been starting to like him less and less every day. I don't know, I just kind of do. He's been nothing but great to me. He's just slipping out of me and my mind. I wish that we could have what Hailey and Edward have._ I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a nudge by Lucas. I looked at him questioningly. "You need to do your warm-up Mrs. is taking them up in two minutes." I smiled at him as thanks.

_At lunch_

"Alice can I talk to you for a couple of minutes alone?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Of course." Lately we've been getting closer as friends she _is _my best friend now. I can trust with everything. We walked out the cafeteria doors. "What's up Bells?" she asked.

"Okay, I've been thinking that I should break up with Lucas. I've also noticed that I haven't really been that in to him. We haven't even been hanging out that much. Should I?"

"Wow, you should make that decision. But from what I know I would anyways I know Edward and Hailey aren't working. And he likes you and I know you like him." I stood there not knowing what to say. We walked inside the cafeteria. "I've made my decision."

**Edward POV**

_At his house_

On my way to the cafeteria I saw Alice and Bella standing outside of the cafeteria. I walked a little closer so I could hear them but not be able to be seen. I hide behind the wall. I heard Bella say _"Okay, I've been thinking that I should break up with Lucas. I've also noticed that I haven't really been that in to him. We haven't even been hanging out that much. Should I?"_ Alice replied _"Wow, you should make that decision. But from what I know I would anyways I know Edward and Hailey aren't working. And he likes you and I know you like him." _ When they walked back in jogged closer so I could hear what Bella was going to say. I was a little late but still heard her say _"I've made my decision." _What is her decision? I knew this was going to be on my mind all day long.

**Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I was out of town for a week with no computer. When I got home I was sick and couldn't use the computer. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please leave a review. **

**I promise I'll start chapter 18 tonight.**

**And TRY to have it on tomorrow night.**

**:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last on Chapter 17-Edward POV**

_I heard Bella say "_Okay, I've been thinking that I should break up with Lucas. I've also noticed that I haven't really been that in to him. We haven't even been hanging out that much. Should I?"_ Alice replied "_Wow, you should make that decision. But from what I know I would anyways I know Edward and Hailey aren't working. And he likes you and I know you like him." _When they walked back in jogged closer so I could hear what Bella was going to say. I was a little late but still heard her say _"I've made my decision." _What is her decision? I knew this was going to be on my mind all day long._

Chapter 18

**Bella POV**

"That was a fun cheer practice." Alice squeaked in her high pitched voice. We got in her yellow Porsche. She drove to my house so I could talk to Lucas. She turned on the radio and the Jonas Brothers were playing _Lovebug_. I started singing along, Alice did too. She pulled into my drive way and turned off her car. We got out and headed inside. I unlocked the door and went in. We sat our stuff down at the door way since we were going to her house to meet Rose and work out some more. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and called Lucas. He answered after three rings.

_Hello?_

"Hey where are you?"

_In my room,_

"Okay be there in a minute."

_Okay?_

I snapped the phone shut. "You can wait in the living room." I told Alice.

"Okay." I went upstairs and knocked on his door. He opened it and let me in.

"Hey, how was cheer practice?" _OMG! I can't do this with being all nice to me._ I thought to myself.

"It was good. I'm going to Alice's house and we're going to practice with Rose."

"Oh, but is this why you came here?" he asked curiously._ CRAP did someone tell him? _I thought to myself.

"Actually no it isn't why I came. I came to tell you that I don't want us to go out anymore." I looked at him and tried to examine his face. He wasn't mad or upset. "Okay well I'm going to go." I said as I got up. I started walking towards the door.

"Wait Bella." He said. I turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked really calm and pleasantly.

"I love you-"

"Lucas we just broke up."

"I know let me finish. I love you as a friend."

"So do I." he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back. "Well I need to go." He let me go and I walked out and went downstairs. I walked to the living room. "Ready to go Alice?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." We walked to the door way and grabbed our stuff. We went out the door outside to the Porsche.

**Edward POV**

_His house_

KNOCK KNOCK! I got up to see who it was. It was Hailey. Just the person I wanted to see. "Hey Ed"

"Hey Hailey, come in." She walked in and went to the living room. I followed her. "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Can't a girlfriend come over to see her boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically. Since we're both using each other.

"Hailey we need to talk." I said seriously.

"What is it?"

"We need to call it quits."

"OHEMGEE!" I heard an all too familiar voice yelled. It was Alice. I turned around to see Alice and Bella standing there.

"How long have you two been here?" I asked.

"We walked in right when you said we need to call it quits." Alice replied.

"Okay."

"I should go." Hailey said and walked out.

"How are you going to get a ride?" I asked.

"Don't worry a friend is on their way."

"Okay. Bye." Alice and Bella came completely into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Will you spot us Edward?" Alice asked me. I looked at her like if she was on some drugs.

"Edward please." Bella pleaded. I can't say no to her.

"Fine, but only for a little while." I replied. We got up and went outside into the backyard.

**Bella POV  
**

I grabbed my cell phone and called Rose. She answered really fast. "Hey Rose, when are you going to be here?"

_Um in like two minutes._

"Okay bye."

"How much longer until she's here?" Alice asked

"Two minutes." She looked relieved. We started our parts in the cheer. Rose came outside with a bunch of bags.

"What are the bags for?" I asked.

"Cheer outfits and practice outfits."

"Shouldn't they be in boxes?"

"Yes but I put them in bags for each girls!"

"Great idea!" I said. I wasn't being sarcastic it just kind of sounded like it.

"Sarcasm much?" she asked.

"No I was being serious." I replied.

"I know. Let's look at the uniforms!" we got into the bags and looked at them. They're blue short shorts with a small black paw print on the front. The shirt is a tank top that's white that says panthers in blue and has a black panther. The skirt on the cheer uniform is blue with a black strip going across. The shirt is white, blue, and black; it says PANTHERS across the chest.

"They're so cute!" Alice squealed.

"I know!" Rose agreed.

"OMG they are!" I added. We put them back inside the bag and started our cheer again.

**Hailey POV**

Lucas came and picked me up from Edward's when I called him. I'm glad that we finally stopped 'dating'. Edward and I are just really good friends and that's all we'll ever be to each other. On the way home Lucas told me that Bella broke off their relationship too. Deep done inside I was jumping up and done and doing back flips screaming for excitement. But I didn't act like that in front of him I told him I was sorry and he said don't be you had nothing to do with it. I also told him that Edward broke up with me. And right at the moment I noticed something Bella broke it off with Lucas and Edward broke it off with me. Edward must have found out that Bella was breaking up with Lucas so he broke up with me. What a cleaver child. Lucas would probably think that they planned it so they could go out. He didn't say anything to me though. When we got home I went to my room and he went to his.

**Lucas POV**

When Hailey told me that Edward broke up with her my heart started beating really really fast. I was so excited that she's single. I wanted to ask her out right then and there but I knew that would be too soon and that she wasn't over him yet. Then it hit me that Edward broke up with Hailey on the same day Bella broke up with. They could have planned it or it could have been a spur of the moment thing. Whatever all I care about is getting Hailey to be mine.

_Later tonight _

**Bella POV**

_At Edward and Alice's house_

I just got out of the shower and got dresses when someone knocked on the bathroom door. I opened it to see Edward standing there shirtless with basketball shorts on. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if I could take a shower."

"There are other bathrooms you know that right? You should since you live her and all."

"I know but I want to use this one."

"Why?"

"Oh you know."

"No I don't inform me." I smirked. He stood there motionless for minute then he grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder and started walking. "EDWARD PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled kicking and screaming.

"No." _What a complete butt head._ I thought to myself. He took me back to the bathroom and sat me down. "Now for the real reason why I came to this bathroom is because I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay then what is it?"

"Bella Swan, will you be my girl friend?"

**Two chapters in one day!**

**YAY!**

**Is she going to say YES or NO? **

**You'll find out soon.**

**Review please****. **

**I'll start chapter 19 tomorrow!**

**:D**


	19. Chapter 19

Last on chapter 18- Bella POV

"_Now for the real reason why I came to this bathroom is because I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Okay then what is it?"_

"_Bella Swan, will you be my girl friend?" _

Chapter 19!

**Lucas POV**

I put on a shirt, a pair of jeans and my shox and walked out of my room. As I passed Bella's room I was tempted to go in but I walked right passed it. I opened the front door and went to my car. I started it up and headed to school.

_At school_

I parked my car and headed inside the building. I saw Jasper and Alice but no Bella. I didn't stop to talk to them. I headed to math instead. I knew I'd see Bella then. When I walked into first period there was no Bella. As math passed she never showed.

_At lunch_

I sat my food down on the table and sat in my seat. Bella's not here yet. Jasper is the only one here. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're getting lunch." As he replied Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Hailey came to the table but no Bella or Edward. "Hey guys" Alice and Hailey chimed as they sat down. Alice is sitting in her usual spot by Jasper, Emmett and Rose sat in their usual spot beside each other. Only this time Hailey is in Bella's spot. And that leaves Bella sitting by Edward. I know I shouldn't care but I do. I don't like Bella that way anymore but I feel protective over her. "OMG!" Rosalie screeched interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her; she's looking at the front of the cafeteria. I turned to see what she was looking at. And there I saw Bella and Edward walking in together. His arm is on her shoulder and her arm is around his waist. There is no noise as they walk over to the table. I stopped looking at them and looked around the cafeteria. Everyone is starring at them like the day I came. They reached the table and sat down. "Hey guys" Edward said coolly.

**Bella POV**

I ended up saying yes to Edward last night but I didn't sat yes that second. I made him wait and wait. I knew he was getting tired of waiting. He started to get tired so he went to bed while I stayed up "thinking" about it. At two in the morning I went in his room and told him yes. He wasn't mad at me. He was glad that I told him that night instead of waiting all the way until I finished getting ready for school. We ended up staying up until five thirty. I ended up falling asleep on the couch. When I woke up I was on his bed. I looked around his room and saw him lying on the couch still asleep. And now we're here at school in the cafeteria sitting together while everyone stares at us. "Bella when did you start dating Edward?" Rose asked.

"We started dating last night." I replied and winked at Edward. He smiled his beautiful crooked grin.

"Did you two do anything Jesus wouldn't want you to do?" she asked.

"We didn't do anything." I replied.

"What makes you think we did something?" Edward asked.

"You not do anything?" Emmett asked amazed.

"We didn't do anything. Subject change time." I said.

"Well I have a subject." Hailey chimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait before you say anything Hailey I have to ask you something." Lucas stated interrupting our conversation and now causing everyone to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you be my girl friend?" he asked, WOW didn't see that one coming. I looked over at Hailey. She looked excited that he asked her that.

"Of course Lucas!" she said in pure excitement. She got out of her chair and into his lap. She had her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. The whole cafeteria was looking by now. Of course they didn't care they're used to by now. Back in California everyone would have their eyes on us the whole time. And anytime something happens at our table here they'd all stare and watch until we stopped. After a couple of minutes she was back in her chair and everyone was back to their own business.

_After school/ cheer practice._

I walked to the front of the building to the parking lot. Rose and Alice are right beside me. After cheer Alice or me usually drive to either one of our houses together. "That was a fun cheer practice, don't you think Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah it was easy too." When we walked out through the front doors of the school I saw Edward waiting by his Volvo.

"Aw looks like your boyfriend is here to pick you up." Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"At least mine cares enough to pick me up." I teased. We all laughed and walked up to Edward.

"Hey Bells." He said sweetly.

"Hey Edward." I replied.

"So are you here to pick us up?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"No I'm here for Bella."

"I think you should start picking us up after practice so we won't have to drive." Alice said.

"I'll think about it. Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yeah, bye girls." I waved bye to them and got into the car. They got in Alice's Porsche. We drove out of the parking lot and headed to my house. We sat in silence all the way there. He parked in the drive way. When we got out of the car it started to sprinkle which wasn't a surprise since we live in Forks. We walked to the door and went inside my house. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him.

"That's be great." He replied. We walked into the living room. I sat on the couch as did he.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked him.

"I don't care."

"Okay. I guess we are." I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels. There wasn't really anything good on. "Well there is nothing on. I'm going to go ahead and start dinner."

"I'll go with you."

"Okay. What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know." We walked into the kitchen. He stood by the sink thinking. Well I'm pretty sure he's thinking. "Okay I know what."

"What?"

"Spaghetti,"

"Are you sure?"

"yes."

"Okay spaghetti it is." I went to the pantry and got the noodles and sauce. I sat them down on the counter and grabbed a pan to boil water in. "Will you turn the stove on?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you want it in?"

"Eight is good."

"Okay" I filled the pot with hot water and let the stove heat up. I turned on the other one for the meat.

_After the food is ready_

I got some plates from the cabinet and some silver wear from the drawer. "Do you mind seeing if Lucas and Hailey are upstairs?" I asked.

"Of course not." He walked out of the kitchen. I put the plates and silver wear on the table. I grabbed some napkins and sat them on each plate. I heard someone at the front door. It was probably Charlie so I didn't go see who it was. Normally Charlie got here around this time. I grabbed the pot with spaghetti and sat it down on the middle of the table. I grabbed a spoon from the counter and put it on the table beside the food.

"It smells good in here!" I heard Charlie say.

"I made spaghetti."

"That sounds good right now." He replied.

"Oh by the way Edward is going to be here for dinner too."  
"That's fine, the more the better."

"Yeah,"

"Maybe we should invite the Blacks over for dinner some time."

"That'd be cool." As we finished our conversation Edward came downstairs.

"They're coming." He said.

"Okay." I sat down in a chair as did Edward and Charlie.

"Hi Mr. Swan."

"Hey Edward; how's your dad?"

"He's good."

"That's great to hear. Tell him I say hi."

"Okay."

"Hey Charlie!" Hailey said as she and Lucas came in.

"Hey Hailey, Lucas." he greeted.

"Hey Charlie any good games on today?" Lucas asked.

"Mavericks vs. The Spurs." He replied.

"Who you going for?"

"The Mavericks, you?"

"The Spurs all the way." I lost interest in there conversation and started eating.

_After dinner_

Hailey and I cleaned the kitchen while the guys watched the game. Edward offered but I told him no so he could watch the game. When we finished we went in the living room to watch the game with them. After awhile Edward had to leave. I walked with him to the front door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Bella." He said before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night Edward." He walked to his car and got in and left back to his house. I walked into the living room to say good night to everyone. When I said good night I went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

**This chapter didn't really have much to put in it. **

**I couldn't update sooner because I was sick and I've had a lot of homework. I'm trying my best to write sooner and update faster. **

**Please leave reviews. **

**Remember you can give me ideas to put in my story if you want to. Someone left me an idea and I'm going to use it but I don't know when. Hopefully next chapter I can fit it in. Oh and I have great surprise for you all in the next few chapters!!!**

**I'll try and write tomorrow. **

**:D**

**Remember Review.**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20

Last on chapter 19- Bella POV

"_Well I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Bella." He said before he kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Good night Edward." He walked to his car and got in and left back to his house. I walked into the living room to say good night to everyone. When I said good night I went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. _

Chapter 20

**Bella POV**

As I was walking into the living room I saw Lucas and Hailey making out on the couch. I turned around and headed back upstairs. They didn't seem to notice me. Lucky for them I decided not to be mean and clear my throat to interrupt them. When I got in my room I plugged in my CHI and blow dryer. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and put them on the bed. I walked over to my dresser where my blow dryer is. I started blow drying my hair. I finished my hair in like ten minutes. I started straightening it out. It only takes ten to fifteen minutes to straighten out my hair to my perfection. I walked to my bed grabbed my navy tank top and put it on; I put my navy stripped long sleeve shirt on over my tank top. My phone started ringing; I ran over it to answer it.

Bella: Hello?

_Edward: Bella its Edward._

_Bella: Oh hey what's up?_

_Edward: Get ready I'm going to get you._

_Bella: Where are we going?_

_Edward: Not telling; be there in a few._

I was about to say something but he hung up. I grabbed my scarf and put in on and put my navy blue button up sweater. I checked my self once in the mirror and walked out of my room. As I was walking downstairs the door bell rang. I started running so I could answer it. When I opened I saw Edward standing there. "Hey!" I said and walked out shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, Ready to go?'

"Yeah." We walked to his car and got in. He started it up and pulled out of the drive way. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house."

"You couldn't tell me this before?"

"No." I didn't say anything else. He started going faster. We ended up at his house a few minutes later. "We're here."  
"I can tell." We got out of the car and headed inside. Alice was sitting on the couch when we walked.

"BELLAAA!" Alice screeched and ran over to me.

"ALLIICCE" I said back.

"You look so pretty." She eyed me head to toe.

"So do you."

"Are you girls ready to go?" Edward and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Wait what; I thought we were staying here." I said to Edward.

"I didn't say we were going to stay here I said we were coming here." He replied innocently.

"Whatever, let's go." I replied. We walked out of the house and headed to Edward's Volvo. "Jasper you can have the passenger seat, I want to sit in the back with Alice." I told him.

"Okay." He got in at the passenger side and I got in the back seat. Edward and Alice are still outside of the car.

"Are you mad at Edward?" he asked me.

"No I just want to sit back here." I replied. Edward walked around the Volvo and got in the back and Alice got in the drivers seat.

"Sorry Bella he made me." she said in sorrow. I turned and looked at Edward.

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"And I just wanted to sit by you."

"Jerk, anyways where Emmett and Rose at?" I asked Edward.

"They're meeting us there."

"So everyone knows where we're going besides me?"

"Rose doesn't know Emmett is surprising her."

"That makes it so much better." Heavy sarcasm there buddy. He didn't say anything back. "I'm just playing with you. I'm happy we're going out." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Me, too." He agreed. I moved closer to him. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest and stayed like that.

_30 Minutes later_

"We're here." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up but as soon as I did so Edward covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"You can't see."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise, remember?"

"Fine." I decided not argue with him since we're already here and I'd see it in a couple of minutes. He had his hands over my eyes and was behind me leading us-well me since he already knows where we're going- to my surprise.

"Ready?" he asked me. Of course I've only been waiting for an hour! I thought in my head.

"Yeah."

"Okay here goes." He took his hands away from my eyes. As soon as I saw my surprise I screamed. It was the Jonas Brothers.

"How did you know I liked them?" I asked him.

"Jasper may have left a few hints laying around." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on cheek. He returned the hug and kiss. We broke away from each other; he grabbed my hand so our hands with locked in each others.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know." I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket. I went through my contacts and found Alice's number. I text her asking where she was.

"Ready to go to our seats?" Edward asked. I nodded. He led us to our seats. While walking back to our seats Alice text back saying that she was already at here seat. I replied back asking where she is sitting. She replied back saying in the front row. OMG! She is frikkin lucky. "Are we sitting with Alice and Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." YES! I tried not to show my excitement but I failed miserably. We got to our seats a minute later.

"OHMYGAWD EDWARD!" I screeched. He smiled his crooked smile and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. The Jonas Brothers body guard came out and stood three feet away from me.

"ARE YOU READY?" he asked. Everyone screamed including me.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he said again. And once again everyone screamed but this time way louder. He walked off the stage and all the lights went out. Everyone stopped screaming and got really quiet. Blue spot lights came on. As did fireworks; as the fireworks were going off the Jonas Brothers were rising up in front of them. As soon as the girls saw them they started screaming there heads off and I was one of those girls. They started singing Lovebug.

**(You can skip over the lyrics. No biggy!)**

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away__  
__Left me without anything to say_

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

(people chatting)

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

(Guitar solo)

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]

_After the concert_

Edward is driving, I'm sitting in the passenger seat and Jasper and Alice are sitting in the back. The concert was super fun. The Jonas Brothers looked good. Now here's the thing I'm not obsessed I just tend to get overly excited when I'm at concert and just scream until I can't anymore. Edward pulled into the parking lot at this restaurant I don't know the name to. He turned off the car and we all got out and headed to the door.

_Driving home_

I dialed Charlie's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Bells." He answered.

"Hey dad can I stay at Alice's house?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay see you in a little while."

"Okay, bye." With that I hung up.

"I can stay but I need to go get clothes."

"Okay." Edward replied. We arrived back in Forks and headed to my house. We arrived six minutes later. He parked his car in the drive way. I got out and ran to the door. I opened it and ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my over night bag and threw my PJ's and toiletries in the there and an outfit for tomorrow. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs to say bye to Charlie. When I walked into the living room Hailey and Lucas were there too. I mean yeah I knew they were here since they live here too but they all looked serious. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked coolly. They just looked at me not saying a word. You know what? This is kind of getting annoying. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Well we need to tell you something." Lucas replied to me finally.

"What they're waiting out side for me." I stated.

"It may take awhile."

"OMG, is Hailey pregnant?"

"NO!" she yelled.

"Okay good so what do you need to tell me?" I asked.

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update soon. I've had sort of a writer's block; like I knew what I wanted this chapter to be about and how I wanted it to end but I couldn't write anything. D: **

**Leave reviews please. :D**

**Oh and **** the Jonas Brothers were for you since you asked. **

**Okay so here is something you guys should know I may start chapter 21 tomorrow but I'm not sure.**

**I'll try though!**

**Promise!**

**:D Remember review.**

**:D**

And thanks to for the love bug lyrics!


	21. Chapter 21

Last on chapter 20

"_Hey guys what's up?" I asked coolly. They just looked at me not saying a word. You know what? This is kind of getting annoying. "What?" I asked annoyed. _

"_Well we need to tell you something." Lucas replied to me finally._

"_What they're waiting out side for me." I stated. _

"_It may take awhile." _

"_OMG, is Hailey pregnant?" _

"_NO!" she yelled. _

"_Okay good so what do you need to tell me?" I asked. _

Chapter 21

**Bella POV**

"Bella you may need to take a seat for this." Lucas said.

"Okay." I sat down on the living room floor waiting for them to go on.

"Well here goes. We're moving back to California." Lucas said. I knew this was going to happen but I didn't think this soon. "I already told my parents I'm moving back which they were happy and wanted me back home. Hailey's parents know as well and were already going to tell her that it is time for her to leave Forks." Well duh they've been gone awhile now and I'm sure their parents do miss them very much.

"Okay when are you guys moving?" I asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow or Monday." Crap I don't think I can stay at Alice's now.

"Wow this is very soon." GOT IT! "Do you guys want to say goodbye to everyone else?" I asked.

"That'll be good." Hailey said. I walked to the door and headed outside to the Volvo. I felt bad for making them wait so long but they'd understand. Edward rolled down the window when he saw me coming out with nothing in my bags. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lucas and Hailey are moving back to California." I replied. "They said they'd like to say bye to you all."

"Okay." Everyone got out of the car and headed inside with me. We walked to the living room. Everyone said hi to one another.

"I heard you two are leaving." Edward said to Lucas.

"Yeah, either tomorrow or Monday." He replied.

"Well we'll miss you two." He replied back to Lucas.

"I have an idea!" I said enthusiastically.

"What?" Alice asked curiously.

"We should all stay the night at my house since Lucas and Hailey are leaving. And this would be our last night we all spend together."

"OMG! We should!" Alice agreed.

"We just need to invite Emmett and Rose and then we'd have everyone here!" I grabbed my phone and called Rose.

"Rose, you and Emmett need to come to my house because we're all staying here tonight."

"Okay." Thank goodness she didn't ask any questions.

"Is she coming?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, okay I'm going to go get the mattresses and the air mattresses from upstairs." I said and walked up stairs. I went to my room and pulled the bed off. I walked to the stair case and dropped my bed down it. I walked to Lucas's room next and yanked his off the bed and dragged it to the stair case and let it slide down. I walked to the hall closet and grabbed the air mattresses. I walked down stairs as the door bell rang. I answered the door and Rose and Emmett came in. "Emmett will you grab one of the mattresses?" I asked. I walked to the living room. "You know what? One of you could have offered some help because those mattresses aren't light. They're frikkin heavy." I told them. I walked back to the stair case and grabbed the other mattress.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied. I grabbed one side and he grabbed the other. We walked to the living room but of course we struggled. Well not so much Edward since he's stronger then I am but I'm not saying I'm weak because that would be a lie. We sat the mattress beside the other one Emmett brought. "What are these mattresses for anyways Bella?" Rose asked curiously. Everyone looked at me curiously as well.

"Well since its Lucas and Hailey's last night with us I figured we could have a giant sleepover." I replied.

"What are we going to do?" Hailey asked. I stared at her in disbelief. How can she not know what are going to do? How many sleepovers have we had? At least a million.

"How can you ask that?" I asked her in disbelief. It took her awhile to answer.

"I don't know."

"_Anyways _let's get this party started!" I yelled. Everyone started hooting and hollering to go a long with me. "Okay let's get these mattress and air mattresses set up so we don't have to do it later."

_After setting up the beds_

I walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. After starting the microwave and I went to the freezer to look for ice cream. There wasn't any ice cream in there. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey will someone go with me to the store?" I asked. They stopped what they were doing.

"What do you need?" Edward asked.

"Ice cream." I replied.

"I'll go with you." He replied.

"Okay well let's go. Behave yourselves." We walked to the front out the door to my car. I started my baby up and put my seat belt on. I drove out of the drive way and headed to the grocery store. "Edward," I started not knowing what to say next.

"Yes Bella?"

"What do you think about sleeping at my house tonight?"

"Well to be honest…" he let his sentence trail off. I turned my head to face him. "Bella keep your eyes on the road." I faced the road and sped up. I turned into the grocery store parking lot and parked. "Bella I'm so happy I get to sleep at your house."

"Whatever." He leaned over and stopped inches away from my face. I could smell him and let me tell you he smells good. I pulled away from his face. "You're a horrible liar because if you did you would have said that first."

"I was joking and I have a reason for doing that."  
"What is your reason?"

"Because I wanted to do this." He leaned into me and started kissing my lips softly. I kissed him back wanting the kiss to go further but I pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"I guess." I answered as I got out of my car. I headed to the store. Edward came behind me wrapped his arms around my waist. As we walked into the store he let go of my waist and moved to my side entwining our fingers together. He leaned into my neck whispering "I can't wait until were right beside each other tonight in each others arms." I blushed.

"Nor can I." I replied. We walked to the freezers and grabbed two tubes of vanilla ice cream. We walked to the cash register. "Will this be all?" the cashier dude asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." As he grabbed the money from my hand he slid a note into mine. I looked over at Edward. He didn't notice what the cashier dude did. I laughed. He looked at me questioningly. I grabbed the bags of ice cream and let go of the note. Edward must have saw because he leaned into me and wrapped his arm around me.

_Back at the house_

"WE"RE BACK!" I yelled as we walked in. I walked to the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer. I turned from the freezer and headed to the living room. When I got by the entry way someone grabbed my waist from behind me. I jumped. "Hey." Edward purred into my ear. I turned around in his arms and faced him. I looked into his eyes. A smile crept on my face. He smiled too. We leaned into each and shared a kiss. After a minute we separated from each other. We walked into the living room hand in hand. "Does anyone want ice cream?" I asked.

"Heck yes!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and headed to the kitchen. Everyone else followed.

**I'm stopping there. Sorry it has been over a month since I've updated. This chapter isn't much but it has been sitting there since break. I don't know what else to put. I've been having major writers block. But I had a great idea for another story but I didn't write it down well I did in a note. I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY AND I'M GOING TO TRY AND WRITE MORE OFTEN.**


	22. Chapter 22goodbye

Last on chapter 21

"_Does anyone want ice cream?" I asked. _

"_Heck yes!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and headed to the kitchen. Everyone else followed._

Chapter 22

**Lucas POV**

I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow to dismiss my alarm. I got up and headed up stairs to the bathroom to shower. I walked into my bedroom and got my stuff and headed to the bathroom. I reached into the shower and turned on the hot water. I stripped down and got in.

_Getting out of the shower_

After I dried off I grabbed my boxer and slid them on. I put on Abercrombie jeans and shirt. I grabbed all my stuff and threw it in my room. I headed down stairs to go wake up Hailey. When I got in the living room she was sound a sleep next to Bella. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead and gently shook her awake. She slowly opened her eyes. I smiled at her when she had her eyes fully open. "Tim to take a shower babe." I said to her.

"Okay." She replied tiredly. I laughed. She smiled and got up. I walked up stairs with her. She walked into Bell's room to get her stuff. I headed down to my room. I walked to the closet and got my suitcase out. Well my Under Armor bag. I took all my clothes out of the closet and placed them on the bed along with my clothes from the dresser. I folded them and placed them neatly in my bag. I got my cell phone charger, wallet, cell phone and etc.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I walked over to the door. It was Bella.

"Can I come in?" she asked jokingly.

"I don't know. Should I let you?" I responded sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm coming in anyways."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I just wanted to come up and talk to you one on one before you left."

"About what?"

"I don't know everything I guess."

"Okay."

"Well first of all I'm going to miss you and Hailey a lot. I really liked you being here with me. I had a lot of fun with you. I'm going to think about you ALL the time and our freaking awesome memories. "

"Me too Bells. I'm going to miss so so much. And not going to school with you anymore is going to suck."

"I know." I pulled her into hug and squeezed her really tight. We released from the hug. "You know this isn't good bye."

"I know."

"Because you and Hailey are coming to see me and I'm going to go see you two and everyone else."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Didn't think so." We started laughing.

"Want to help me with my stuff?"

"Um….sure."

"Okay." We grabbed my stuff and headed down stairs. I made sure she got the lightest stuff. What kind of guy would I be if I gave her heavy stuff? A bad guy friend. We reached the bottom stair case and put everything by the door way.

**Hailey POV**

After I got out of the shower I put on a pair of jeans from Hollister, an Ed Hardy t-shirt and Ed Hardy shoes. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton suitcase from the closet and started taking my stuff out. I folded it all nice and neat and put it in. I collected all my other stuff to and put it away. I zipped it up and headed to the door. I looked back one more time and headed out. When I got to the bottom I set my stuff down next to Lucas's. I walked to the living room where everyone was sitting and talking.

"Hailey come sit by me!" Bella yelled.

"Okay." I walked over to her and sat down to the right of her. Edward was on her left. Lucas came over and sat by me.

"Omg I'm going to miss you so much." Bella told me.

"OMG me too, it's going to suck with out you."

"I know school will never be the same." She said laughing, I joined her.

"I know."

**Bella POV**

Wow having to see Hailey and Lucas go is going to be hard but I know I'm going to see them again. I plan on going back to California before next month is over. "So Bella, when do you plan on coming to California?" Hailey asked interrupting my thoughts. Ha. Just what I was thinking. Ha.

"I'm thinking about going before next month is over." I replied.

"Okay that's not bad. Are you going to stay with your mom?"

"Most likely since I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Yea, we should have a sleepover."

"OMG yeah we could invite everyone."

"OMG! Yeah that's an awesome idea!"

"I know!"

_After talking…getting ready to leave_

"Okay it's time for us to leave." Lucas announced to us.

"Okay." Hailey replied. Everyone got up and headed to the door way. Lucas had already put his and Hailey's stuff in the car. We headed outside to his BMW. We stopped in front of it and just stood there in silence. _Ugh I hate these stupid silent moments. _I thought to myself. "Well guys this isn't goodbye."

"I know it's a break." Hailey replied. Ha yup just what it is.

"Okay well I'll go first." I said. I walked up to Lucas first. "Well big boy I'm going to miss you. I'll see you in a little while." We leaned and hugged each other. He squeezed me really tight and I did the same. "I Love You!" I whispered in his ear.

"I Love you too!" he whispered back. I kissed him on the cheek and we broke away from each other. I walked over to Hailey, who is saying goodbye to Edward. Edward walked away from her and over to Lucas. "Hailey, OMG I'm going to miss you so much but I'll see you soon." I told her.

"I know I'm going to miss you too." I pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"I love you!" I told her.

"I love you too!" We broke away from each other. Alice and Rose came to where we are standing.

"Hailey we haven't known you very long but we consider you a good friend. And some how you changed my player brother into a guy who cares a lot about his girlfriend and that I commend you on." Alice said to her. "And I'll miss you!" Of course Alice did the Alice thing by pouncing on her with a hug. When Alice let go Rose gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Rose said to her.

"I'm going to miss you girls too. I had a lot of fun here." Hailey replied sincerely. Alice and Rose walked over to Lucas to say their goodbyes.

"Have Emmett and Jasper said goodbye yet?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah, when you said goodbye to Lucas."

"Okay because if Jasper hasn't I'll go knock some sense into him." I laughed.

"I know you would." I gave her one last hug.

"Okay we're out of here now." Lucas stated.

"BYE!" we all said at once. They got into the car and buckled up. We waved at them until they were at the end of the street.

"I'm going to miss them." I said to Edward as he came up to me.

"Me too."

**End of chapter 22. **

**This was just a goodbye chapter, well a bye chapter. Please leave a review. I hope you liked it. I hope to start chapter 23 soon.**

**:D**


End file.
